Plains of Light: Journey of the Four
by LightsoulShinx
Summary: Deep in a region of the world ruled only by Pokemon stands four tribes. After a time of warring, fighting and killing the four tribes found peace between one another. Each year the tribe Pokemon come together and mate with one another. A young Shinx who does not understand why the tribes do what they do goes on a journey in a attempt to find the answers he seeks. Though as he pushe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/ Prologue

Honor of the Tribe

Flare has run his tribe Thunderplains for over 5 years now and never before has he seen such disarray in its ranks. Everywhere he looked pokemon were fighting one another, other Pokémon outside of the tribe and worst of all they were messing with pokemon who were not of Thunderplains blood. He could not allow his tribes Pokémon to act this way and it was coming at a time that he needed them to be focused most of all. For very soon if not already it would be mating season and there was no time of the year or that he dreaded more than mating season. For the past 5 years he has ran his tribe though droughts, floods, tribal wars and even a full blown invasion that nearly threated to wipe not only his tribe off of the map but those of Shadow Forest, Open Ocean and Sky Plateau.

"You do not have to walk this road alone you know." Flare felt someone touch his back and in instant the Flareon turned around to see his mate standing by him, the lovely Mightyena girl Silverstreak. She had long silver like streaks down her dark gray coat that make it look like she had stripes. Flare always felt at ease when she was around though even today he couldn't get over the feeling that something bad could happen. And it all revolved around mating.

"I know but the tribe is in disarray and..." Flare began speaking but then stops in mid-sentence as he didn't want to finish his thought. He feels Silverstreak rub herself up against him in a nurturing way. Flare felt calmer instantly as he smelled her scent, it reminded him of the open plains that they called home. He was some what relieved that it wasn't the scent that he feared most of all...a females heat.

"I know how you feel about mating season my love but you must remember, new blood is good blood. That can only happen though mating season." Silverstreak said with a smile. Flare lookd at her and saw love in her eyes and the knowledge that she was right. The Mightyena leaned in closer to the Flareon and murred as she nuzzled him just up under his chin, his favorite spot. "Besides I know that big beautiful cock of yours hasn't gotten nearly as much as it should."

"Silver...streak." Flare said with a big blush on his face. He hated it when she spoke like that and wished that she did not make the topic about sex such a important thing. If he could have it the Flareon would forbid even talking about it around the tribe. He saw it as nothing more but a way to breed and nothing more, and didn't view it as a nice recreational event like nearly every member of his tribe has. His mate most of all enjoyed every minute of it and the several times a month they did it she seemed to enjoy it a lot more than him and wouldn't stop talking about it until days afterwards. Flare tried to get the she-wolf to not brag about him so much around the tribe but she did so anyway and he always felt embarrassed about it. "I'm not really that big."

"Oh you are." The Mightyena said as she gets from up under her mate and brushes his face with her tail. The soft fur tickled his cheeks and nose and after she moved away Flare couldn't help but sneeze. With a giggle and Mightyena lifted her tail and revealed her tail hole and slit. "Trust me I have experience." She drops her tail and turns to face him. Flare almost never saw Silverstreak not smile when she looked at him and this was one of those rare moments she did. "Remember you wasn't my first mate love. Nor were either of you my first experience either, please trust me when I say that you are the biggest. Be proud of that love."

"I know." Flare said as he tried to sound somewhat confident. He was a great leader of his tribe and saw them good and bad times. He banded the tribes together to stop the Dragoons of the North from destroying their lands and he even survived one on one combat against Dark Dragon Lord Bahumut. There were other leaders who wish they could even speak such words while at the watering hole and he lived it. Flare just hated that when it came to the topic of sex he froze up and would rather avoid it all together rather than just enjoy it. He loved Silverstreak, he loved having sex with her and she let him live out all of his fantasies...though when it came to talking about it or getting into foreplay he would rather fight a battle than do it.

"You just know how I get when it comes to addressing it." Flare said with a sigh. He noticed Silverstreak smiling at him warmly and she walks up and presses her cold nose against his.

"And I will continue to love you no matter what. Even if it means having to tackle you down, put my wet, wet..." She presses her mouth against his and gives the Flareon a kiss. Flareon's eyes opened up widely as he feels his mate trying to press her tongue into his mouth and after a moment like always she found her way in. The Mightyena's warm breath blew into his mouth as their tongue touched one another. Flareon felt his legs buckle a bit as he was such a light weight when it came to moments like this. He was a tough guy on the outside but when it came to intimacy he was a big softy, which was fine since Silverstreak always picked up the slack and dominated when it came to their den. Silverstreak broke the kiss after a few moment and licked her chops as she had exchanged saliva with her love. Flare felt a bit of their mixed fluids drip down his chin and onto the ground and he ended up swallowing the rest.

"I'll let you finish that though sweetie." The she-wolf giggled and then proceeds to leave. But not without letting the Flareon know something before she left. "Oh and I wouldn't go outside for maybe...10 minutes."

"Huh why?" Flare asked but he got his answer as when the Flareon bent down a little bit he felt his tip touch the ground. He had a hard on that he didn't even notice happen until now. No wonder Silverstreak was giggling so much, she set him up. "Oh come on." Flare groaned.

"I knew I would get your mind off of what ever was troubling you." The Mighyena flicks her tail. "I would help you but I haven't had breakfast yet and I want a bit more than just "milk" for breakfast. Though you can always take care of yourself if you want to leave sooner." Though before the Mightyena female left she stared and Flare's rod for a moment as he saw down on his rear and looked down at himself. He was pretty built as his rod stood about a good 10inchs tall and was several inchs wide, it was also reader than he was and at the base was a nice knot that he knew Silverstreak loved to fit into herself.

"Change your mind?" Flare asked as he looked back up. Silverstreak pretended to think about it for a moment then shakes her head.

"You know how I love to enjoy my cream after dinner love." With that Silverstreak walked off, the sound of her giggles could be heard well into the distance.

"That wolf..." Flare said to himself as he gets up and walks over to the entrance of his small den. The couple lived in a fairy small cave that was hollowed out of a large cave that was in the middle of the plains. Their home was the Thunderplains that was on the southern part of the region just before the Limestone Mountain range which separated their home from the Limestone Forest which was the northern part of a entirely different region to the south. On the walls of his den were the paw prints of former leaders of their tribe who also called this their home dating all the way back to possibly when the tribes were first established. Draped along the front of his den was large palm leaves that were used to create some privacy for Flare and Silverstreak and were a blessing at the moment as Flare was in no position to be seen just yet.

"Daddy, daddy are you up?" The voice of Flare's youngest Lightsoul spoke up from just outside of his den. With a gulp the Flareon tried to warn away Lightsoul but the young Shinx pushed his way in and stumbled right into the Flareon knockig him over. Looking up the Flareon saw the big eyes of the Shinx looking down at him. The feeling of his rod being lightly tapped by his son's tail was felt...despite this his rod was still not going down.

"Your finally up. I saw mom leave out of here and I figured you must be awake." Lightsoul said with a big grin.

"Yes well...I wasn't ready for company yet." Flare said as he tried to roll Lightsoul off of him but the Shinx braced himself with his hindlegs. Flare couldn't believe his eyes as the Shinx was in the same position that Silverstreak is when she wants to ride him. "You going to get off son?" Flare asked hoping that he would hear a yes. Lightsoul shook his head.

"I want to practice my pouncing ability today. Me and Springleaf after going to get tested today and I wanted to get in a bit of work before paw. What do you think?" Lightsoul smiled and wiggled his tail as he pushes himself backwards. Flare gulps as he feels the Shinx's butt touch his rod and a bit of pre got onto him. He noticed Lightsoul look back and eep from what he saw. "Oh...I didn't know..." The Shinx laughs as gets off of Flare's stomach.

"Yes I wasn't ready for company yet." Flare said rolling onto his side and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry Dad I didn't see...'that' before coming in." Flare didn't need to explain anything to the Shinx as he has already gone though the talk and even seen mating take place. Lightsoul was his adoptive son along with his brother Springleaf a Skitty. Both of them were the offspring's of his former best friend Maximus a very loyal Luxray that fought in the Dragoon wars along side the Flareon. Both Maximus and Lilith a female Delcatty died during the conflict and left behind their two sons. Flare already had two of his own before the incident but there was no way he could leave his best friend's kitten to die and since then they have been raised like one of his.

"Well go and eat and afterwards we can do a bit of practicing before you do your test today." Flare said

"You got it." Lightsoul nods and then takes off.

Flare was all alone again and unlike before he was even worst off. Silverstreak's scent was still in the air along with the image of wonderful and perfect rear end. Her perfect tail lifted up for him, revealing that little pucker of a tail hole that he left to sniff when he wanted to get more aroused than he already was, to him licking it as the Flareon loved to give just as much as he loved to take and finally he loved stuffing her with as she called it, "big cock." Flare groaned as he really couldn't himself soft again now. And that was just thinking about his mate's tail hole. He started thinking about her slit and he will either pop or be her all day. When he finally gets out of here he was going to make sure Silverstreak felt his frustration and for how much trouble she has caused.

It didn't take Flare all morning to finally find his relief but it sure felt like it did since the Flareon had to think of anything and everything but Silverstreak and her cute ass. But finally after some time he was able to relax enough to lose his hard on and once he was free the Flareon walked outside of his den and out into the village of Thunderplains. The first thing that greeted him was an already completely full meat bin which had various different catches of the morning inside of it from dead Raticate to Sparrows that were caught out in the open plains. Despite popular beliefs a lot of Pokémon did not eat berries for a living, they were wild animals that thrived off of fresh meat.

Flare saw his daughter Moonshine a Umbreon eating by herself and he picked up a Raticate and walked over to her. The Umbreon bowed her head as her father sat by her, a bit of red was caked around her maw.

"Good morning Father." Moonshine said before using her forepaw to wipe her mouth. "You have to excuse me, the little bugger was hard to catch and I wanted to make sure I savored every bite."

"The best meal is the one you catch yourself." Flare said as he bit into his own meal. It was a bit cold and the Flareon dreaded how long it took him to get out of his den this morning. He might go out and catch his own meal later today just to make up for this one.

Neither father nor daughter spoke anything for a little bit as both eons were enjoying their meals. Flare's two pups that he had by Silverstreak was Moonshine his Umbreon daughter and Eon his Espeon son. Eon when he was begin given his full tribal name wanted to keep it simple and refused to be renamed to anything else. Moonshine has yet to let her brother hear the end of how simple his name was. Flare couldn't believe how fast both of his first litter had grown up and he hoped that Lightsoul and his brother Springleaf can grow up to be just as strong as their siblings were. Moonshine was the odd one of the litter as she was a shiny Umbreon, her dark blue rings shined when the moon struck them, or when certain other kinds of light fell upon them. The elders believed that she had a interesting future ahead of her. Eon on the other hand was the rebellious type and often would do things on his own or go against tradition like when he refused to change his birth name. He broke tradition and it took a lot of work for Flare to put that fire out, no pun intended.

"Where are your brothers?" Flare asked after he finished his meal. He didn't eat nearly half of his meal as it was starting to taste strange from it being cold and not freshly caught.

"Eon is out on a scouting trip, but he should be back before this afternoon." Moonshine said as she wiped her mouth again but this time with her tongue. Flare noticed how alike her mother she was when she did that and it made him remember what Silverstreak would do just after she blew him. From the way she started licking the sides of her maw and then work her way down and then all around. Silverstreak always gloated about how she didn't want to miss a single drop if she could help it. Moonshine noticed her father staring out her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Father I have not blown anyone new this morning."

"Oh that is good to know..." Flare thought about what she said. "This morning!"

"Relax Father it will be ok." Moonshine said sounding a bit grumpy. "It is mating season and from the way your acting you need it more than I do." The Bre then continues her report. "As for Springleaf and Lightsoul they are out practicing their pouncing with a few of the other young apprentices. They are very excited to be getting tested soon." With that Moonshine picks up her father's left overs and takes it over to the waste area and throws it out.

"Moonshine this will be your second mating season. I want to know that you will be safe." Flare said with a bit of concern in his voice. She was his only daughter after all. Like her mother the Umbreon gives her father that same smile that Silverstreak always did. The one that said, "I know you are looking out for me."

"I know Daddy. But it is the boys who should be careful of me." Moonshine said confidently. She walked up to Flare and gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking in the opposite direction as she heads towards the open plains. "You know how I love it rough."

"A dad doesn't wait to hear that from their daughter!" Flare yelled after his daughter. Moonshine flicked her tail and then takes off as she headed off onto one her many adventures. Flare groaned as he hated being the father of a dark type, they were such a wild and untamed type of Pokémon that were hard to get a read on at times. Silverstreak was always able to keep him in the dark as she had more vaults to her secrets than he could ever hope to crack open.

"Got to love them when they are that age, hey." Yarg the Electivire spoke from the side. He was one of the tribe's elders and one of the few Pokémon in the tribe that Flare looked to for advice on almost everything. Parenting was one of those things he came to him for once or twice before now.

"I tell you young Flare, year one they cry a lot, year two they start smelling themselves and year three they want nothing to do with you. You are in the second year, hey."

"Was that how Tide was? Smelled himself?" Flare asked, Tide was one of Yarg's various children that are spread out over all of the different tribes. Yarg back in the day was a playboy who didn't mind mingling with all of the different tribes and it was said that he had at least one child in each tribe. Yarg neither confirmed and denied it.

"That Buizel loved to think highly of himself. He even went as far to challenge me once, hey." Yarg who had been sitting under a tree this entire time got up and flexed his muscles, the crackling sound of static could be heard all around him. "Never again did he challenge his old mon, hey."

"So your saying I should go and beat down my son and daughter?" Flare asked before looking out at the plains. It such like a good idea to go out for a run right about now. The whipping of the wind in his face, the sound of peace and quiet...the feeling of freedom from his duties even just for a little while. It was Yarg's booming voice that brought him back to reality.

"Your daughter you let your mate handle her. Your son you need to dominate and show who is the male of the tribe." Yarg said as he sits back down under his tree. "If this means you need to stick it in him...I'm not one to judge."

"Are you joking?" Flare asked with a discussed look on his face.

"You did that to become leader did you not?" Yarg asked. "You know as well as I do that to establish domination here in our fair tribes, one must finish their opponent off by mating with them...or dominating should one call it that too. Didn't you do that when you took leadership from the sissy leader...what was his name again...?"

"His name was Morningsun and no he wasn't a sissy boy." Flare said, his fur was starting to stand up as he hated it when someone stock ill of their former leader and his mentor. Morningsun had been an Arcanine who had lead the tribe during some of its darker days. Morningsun had taught Flare the ways of the tribe and believed in him when others in the tribe thought that he didn't belong. Only Morningsun and Maximus had stood by him during those days and even Silverstreak a young Poochyena girl could not see past the undersized and weak Eevee he had been.

"Well if he had been tougher he would still be with us." Yarg spoke as he leans back and closed his eyes.

"Respect your elders...respect your elders..." Flare mumbled as he wanted to make roast the electric type. Walking way he was reminded of how despite everything that had happened in the past the tribe still held onto old beliefs and refused to accept new ones. Flare didn't believe that sex should be used as a tool of telling one's worth. In fact he did fight Morningsun in a duel for control of the tribe, it was master versing apprentice. Flare ended up winning in the end but when he was suppose to finish his master but taking his rear he didn't...which ended up with him getting headbutted by the Arcanine and his rear plowed instead. The memory of that day made the Flareon cring as he remembered being forced under the weight of Morningsun as he relentlessly forced himself into the Flareon. At the end of it Flare and Morningsun were tied together, butt to butt, with the Flareon's face in the dirt.

"Flare you must get over your fear of sex." Morningsun had scolded the Flareon. "Like it or not this is the way of the tribes and we do it for a good reason."

"What would that be?" A much younger Flare had asked his master as he feel the Arcanine's knot still stuck firmly in him. He felt Morningsun push back on him just to make sure the knot stayed in as firmly as possible. Flare was going to hear the large hound out whether he liked it or not. With a long moan the Flareon felt a few more drops of burning hot cum stray into his rear to add to what felt like a pool was already there.

"We do it to relieve stress but also as a way of bonding with one another." Morningsun said calmly.

"Like how we are now?" Flare asked, a bit of dirt got in his mouth and the Flareon groaned as he feels Morningsun push his rod up against his prostate again and again. Before long the Flareon feels the same sort of pleasure he had felt from before, like someone was pressing the right button inside of him and he sort of didn't want it to stop.

"Not everyone is as nice about it as I am." Morningsun said as he stopped. Flare felt a bit of sadness, he wanted to cum again. "Some are cruel and use our methods for their own evil purposes. I want to stamp their kind out of our lands but I cannot do that staying here and leading our tribe that I love so much."

"What are you saying Morningsun?" Flare asked as he feels a few shots of left over cum drip out of him and onto the ground. The young Flareon couldn't believe that he was enjoying this but he didn't want it to stop. But like all good things they come to a end as he feels his master's knot deflate enough for the Arcanine to pull himself out of his apprentice and the Flareon 's rear end falls onto the ground. With a loud cry from feeling his rod hit the hard earth.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Flare cried. "My dick!" He starts licking his own cock as the Flareon wanted to sooth his pain. After that he starts licking his tail hole clean of all the cum that was on it. He had to admit Morningsun tasted pretty good, he found a nice hint of Cheri mixed with something out a bit spicy that he couldn't put his paw on.

"Toughen up Flare." Morningsun said as he was licking his own cock clean. "For someone who acts so scared all of the time I am surprised that rear of yours is not used more often." The Arcanine teased.

"Well I try to avoid putting myself into those situations." Flare said. A bit of cum was on his nose.

"I say it again, toughen up Flare. You know how often I got my tail hole plowed?" Morningsun asked. "Three times and after that I told myself I was tired of being someone's bitch and I started nailing others rather than getting nailed. You are going to be the leader of our tribe in my absence."

"You got ass fucked?" Flare asked in disbelief.

"Enjoyable sometimes but not when you get it because you lost a fight. Now pay attention." Morningsun got up and shook himself. His rod now soft but still out hung low to the ground and Flare felt a bit stirred again. "Eyes up here Flare. There will be time for being my bitch later."

Flare gets up and tries to not stare. "What can I say we "bonded"

"I am going into the region to the south to investigate something that is stirring down there. I have reason to believe that trouble could be brewing and I want to make sure that the tribes are ready should that day come." Morningsun took a deep breath and looked Flare in the eyes. "I trust that you will take care of our tribe until I return. Be strong for them and for my daughter Silverstreak as well."

"I can handle all of those things." Flare said confidently. He wasn't ready for Morningsun to laugh in his face as a response.

"Please my daughter will own your ass should you two ever be mates." Morningsun gets walks by Flare and gives his rear a good slap with a fore-paw.

"Hey!"

"Well if my daughter doesn't own that rear I know a certain Furret that would tear you a new one." Morningsun laughed again, his booming voice made the clearing they were in seem like it was echoing.

"I'm not gay." Flare grumbled as he didn't want to think he was.

"I said the same thing after my first ass pounding."

"Did that change?" Flare wondered if he really wanted to follow in his mentor's paw steps.

"Did you cute little tush enjoy the sex?" Morningsun asked with a chuckle.

"Yes?" Flare answered.

"Live a little Flare. I have my own family and I still enjoy all that life has to offer. Once you stop fighting yourself you will begin to learn to find your own happiness. Now come on, I want to hurry back so we can announce your new position and before I leave I will give you a nice present." Flare heard Morningsun say as he picked up the pace.

"Oh what is that?" Flare asked as he worked to keep up.

"My dick what else." Flare heard his mentor say with a big laugh. As annoyed as he was to hear it the Flare honestly was curious if that was true or not.

Flare decided to walk around his village and see that was taking place since he had been doing nothing all morning. He started by walking around the den where many of his adult tribes mates were staying in. Despite their age neither of his oldest children were living in here just yet as they were considered young warriors and were not ready to live among the more mature ones just yet. Peering inside he saw that no one was in there at the moment and was glad to set that his second in command Chip the Furret was making sure that things were being taken care of in his substance.

From there he made his rounds to the apprentice den where he found a Growlithe sleeping and he decided to not disturb him. He knew that the Growlithe had worked the night shift with his mentor and was allowed to sleep in this morning. Which made Flare wonder where his mentor was...who is it again to be exact? He would have to ask Chip who that was since the Flareon had so much on his plate that he couldn't always keep up with the small task that were going on around the tribe.

The Flareon's next stop was at the hollow training grounds that were just outside of the village. It doubled as the tribe's meeting grounds and Flare would host gatherings here normally when something needed to be addressed or a special occasion would take place. It was here that most of the daily tasked were delivered in the morning and it was also where he found Chip who was speaking with Silverstreak. The pair were old friends and they normally would help the Flareon out when he was busy with other things. Silverstreak got up and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while Chip bowed his head to the Flareon.

"Silverstreak told me all about your busy morning. Not to worry we took care of everything while you were away." Chip reported. "I have Benny sleeping after him and me did the night shift last night."

"You are Benny's mentor?" Flare asked feeling silly for not knowing that.

"Don't worry Silverstreak ran things for me after we got the early morning hunting and scouting parties taken care of." Chip reassured. "It's my job to make sure that things are taken care of when you're not around."

"Flare I wanted you to sleep in this morning, or at least find a way to relax." Silverstreak said with a concerned look on her face. "You have been so busy lately, what with possible trespassers in our territory and the coming of mating season. I haven't seen you this upset since taking over for Morningsun."

Flare hated seeing both his mate and his second in command and friend Chip looking so upset for him It was true that he has been working himself into the ground lately but he did it so the tribe would be better taken care of. But it was costing him time with his family, friend and maybe even his health. But he couldn't relax until after mating season was over. Every year Pokémon in the tribes would neglect their duties and run off to go relieve their needs. This normally would cause a complete lose of productivity and sometimes would cause other Pokémon in the tribes to have to handle the slack. Not to mention that there was a increase in fights between tribe Pokémon and even sometimes wild Pokémon as some Pokémon were unable to keep themselves contained to just their fellow tribal Pokémon. Flare remembered when he lost control long ago and ended up mating with a wild Absol female that lived out in the plains area near the mountains. Flare hated himself after that moment and vowed that he would find a way to conquer his primal emotions and live the straight and narrow life. The sounds of how that Absol sounded during that moment still ringed in his ears from time to time and he hated every moment of it.

"Honestly Flare this is the best time of the year. We really should go down to a limited force and let everyone run lose." Chip always was the care free type. Flare sometimes wondered why he let him be his second in command at times.

"Because the thought of allowing my warriors run around and rape wild Pokémon does not sit well with me." Flare spoke in a slightly dark voice. His tone told the other two that he was serious and it was not a topic of discussion. But despite his efforts Chip didn't drop the subject.

"Flare...we know what happened long ago. But I remember seeing that Absol not to long after that event. She came here to the village looking for you. She wanted to thank you for relieving her." Chip said as he tried to make the Flareon see that it wasn't all that bad. Flare closed his eyes as he tried to remember that day. He remembered her moans and sounds of... pleasure and excitement. She hadn't been crying in pain but joy. It reminded him of the way Silverstreak was whenever they did it.

"I want for you to be happy Flare my love." Silverstreak said as she rubbed up against him. The Flareon still felt upset though. "We all lose control sometimes but it doesn't mean that we are wild uncontrollable fiends. Instead it allows us to be something wonderful, something that has tapped into our true nature and are not afraid to show it."

"I...am scared to let go. What if I-" Silverstreak stopped Flare as she puts her nose to his. The pair stared at one another for a long moment.

"I am here for you my love. Just trust me."

"Do I need to leave you two love birds alone? Tribe can use more tribe born pups anyway." Chip spoke up.

Flare felt a bit more relieved as he knew that he could depend on those closest to him. Maybe Chip and Silverstreak had a good idea about going into a limited duty status for a while. Though this would mean that the apprentices would also be on limited status as well.

"Chip I want for you to design a schedule for this limited duty thing you want to have put together." Flare saw the Furret grow excited.

"Oh my Arceus are we really going though with it?"

"Try not to get to excited yet." Flare said as he finally felt that he could sort of relax a bit. "I want to make sure the apprentices do not slack in their studies, that warriors are not having to much time off and that when everyone leaves in a few days for the mating ritual there will be enough taken care of here...so everyone can go." Flare saw Chip clap his small paws together as he was excited. All the tribes would meet in a single location decided on by the four tribe leaders. The mating ritual was a major event that allowed any of the members of the tribes to breed with one another. Some said this was a bad idea but it did prove to help with tribal loyalty as before they began doing this years ago there were many out of tribe love affairs. By allowing members from different tribes to be together during this week long event it created an environment where there were fewer borders and more positive tribal interactions.

"You will not be disappointed sir I promise you that." Chip growled happily. "Oh the ideas I have…" Flare stopped paying attention to what the Furret had to say. He did like Chip and he normally had great ideas and had a bubbly type of personality. But he did tend to ramble on and it was times like this one where the Flareon pretended to pay attention, nod his head and let the Furret ware himself out talking before he spoke up and told him how it was going to be.

Once the Furret finally stopped and seemed out of breath for sure this time(since there was more than once false hope that Chip was done talking a few times), Flare spoke up.

"Chip I like what you had to say, run it by Silverstreak and some of the other senior Pokémon and make it happen."

"So you want me to have a stand down and provide sex ed training to all of the apprentices before we take them with us?" Chip asked seeming a bit confused. Flare hadn't heard anything his Second had said and was just going to shot gun it. Though mating season training was a good idea regardless, even if Flare hadn't heard the details. He wish he had received such training when he was coming up.

"Yes that is a very good idea. Make sure that all of the males, females and Wintertail are there for it. Anyone who is two years and below should attend." Flare thought of his daughter and knew he wanted her there.

"You really want Wintertail to attend? I mean she is well…. not normal." Flare heard Chip say and the Flareon felt his temperature rise a bit. He did not want any member of his tribe being put down solely because they were born a bit differently.

"She is a member of this tribe and regardless of how she was born she will not be shunned because of it. Tomorrow all of our younger tribe members will attend sex ed. If they do not then they will not go to the Mating Grounds next week. Understood?" Flare asked with great authority.

"Your command shall be done sir." Chip responded. The Furret looked a bit scared at the moment. "Anything else sir?"

"No that is all." With that Flare watched Chip walk away in the direction of the village. The Flareon sometimes seemed like he did not like to use his authority and for the most part he felt that he did not need to. Though there were times when he felt like he had no choice but to use his authority as tribe leader and snap into someone, which most of the time was one of his senior tribemates who believed that they were on the same level as him or refused to do as he asked.

Like it or not the Flareon was going to need to use more of his authority as leader going into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lightsoul

Fire and Lighting

It was nearing the evening and the sky was beginning to change from a nice sky blue to golden red and orange. Thunderplains began to reflect the image of its name sake as the grass in the evening became a golden reddish yellow as it reflected the sky up above. Thunderplains was home to a vast array of pokemon ranging from the small Rattatas that the Thunderplains tribe pokemon enjoyed eating to large beast like the " " that migrated across the plains from time to time. Thunderplains Tribe lived near the forest on the western side of the plains. To the north was a the beginning of the mountain trail that lead to Open Sky Tribe, to the east was a long river that seprated Thunder Plains from their brethren of the east Emerald Coast tribe. Finally to the south was a rocky trail that would take a traveler to the south which lead to the city pokemon of the south. To the west past their village was the Shadow Fang's tribe forest. Thunderplains and Shadow Fang tribes were always fighting with one another since both pokemon laid claims to the large meadow that both tribes shared. It was here that Lightsoul the Shinx felt like exploring today.

Crawling though some underbrush Lightsoul was practicing his stalking skills for the next time he went hunting he wanted to catch his prey by scaring it to death. He was ever so slightly moving his paws just above the ground under him in a attempt to make the least amount of sound that he could. The key to being a great hunter came from how quiet he could be up until he was in striking distance of his prey. He felt the grass tickle up against his stomach and as much as the lion wanted to giggle form it he kept his composure, hunters only laugh in the face of danger. Stopping for a moment Lightsoul lifted his head and sniffs the air, he picked up the slight tinge of something and his heart began to race as it was the prey he had been tracking.

"Spicy…?" Lightsoul whispered and leans back down so he could try to hide himself under the tall grass once more. He knew that what he was tracking had a slightly spicy aroma to it and he had to focus all of his attention onto that scent so he didn't lose it. Now came his least favorite part….sneaking up since he didn't have a lot of patience and he had even less when it came to getting what he wanted. Sucking it up the Shinx began pushing his way through the brush and continued forward as the scent became stronger and stronger with each passing step.

"Why does this have to be such a boring chore?" Lightsoul said to himself as he moved closer and closer. His heart was racing, his paws were itching to race across the plains and leap onto his prey. Why did he have to creep in silence like this when he was more than fast enough, strong enough and best of all had electric powers that he could use to stun his prey? Why do things the hard way? Then he remembered, 'Because it's the Thunder Plains way.'

"Thunder Plains way my ass." The Shinx whispered to himself. He was so close now that all he could smell was his prey. Pushing his nose and eyes just though some tall grass he saw a small red tail bouncing up and down. This was it, this was his prey and with a small purr that he couldn't contain the Shinx braces himself for the pounce. "So worth it…" Pushing himself back on his hindlegs, lifting his tail just enough to give himself balance for his leap….

"Your mine!" Lightsoul hissed as he leaps though the grass and onto his prey….or at least that was what he thought in his mind as the Shinx was met with dirt and gravel. "Oofff!"

"I missed?" Lightsoul cried as he was face first in the dirt, his eyes slammed shut from the dirt and embarrassment he felt at the moment. He feels something put its paw on his back and knew that he had failed his stalking test yet again.

"I beat you again." The voice of a howling Vulpix filled the Shinx's ears. "I heard you coming a mile away." Lightsoul felt a soft lick against his neck and he was rolled onto his back and sat on. Opening his eyes the Shinx was looking up at the evening sky, all golden and red. This was his favorite time of the day since Lightsoul loved looking up at the beautiful changing colors that took place right before his eyes. Though that wonderful image that Lightsoul loved so much was slightly being blocked by his best friend Fenzura's head as the Vulpix was looking down at him, the entire time giggling at him like he always does when Lightsoul failed to catch him. Which was pretty often the way it was starting to seem.

"Its almost like you have a sixth sense for when someone is sneaking up on you." Lightsoul said wile feeling a bit upset about how he could never catch his friend. "I was so sure I was doing it right that time."

"Just admit it, I'm just really good." Fenzura proudly said tooting his own horn. He shakes his tails about a little bit and purred. Lightsoul sometimes thought that his friend acted a bit more like a cat than a fox but then again Fenzura was anything but normal.

"You're a real tepig that's what. You mind getting off of me?" The Shinx asked. Fenzura was really light which was a good thing since he was sitting on top of his chest and stomach. The Vulpix shakes his head and give the Shinx a lick on his cheek.

"Don't you remember the rules silly. If I win I get to do whatever I want." Fenzura reminded Lightsoul of the rules of their games. Winner gets to keep the spoils and do whatever they wanted. He was hoping that Fenzura would have forgotten this time since he was tired of playing whatever game the Vulpix could come up with. It usually involved the Shinx having to pose for the pix or make out with him. Lightsoul didn't mind but…he also would rather not do such things out in the open.

"Does it involve making me kiss you again?" The Shinx asked as he looked up at his friend. "We are out in the open and I do not want anyone thinking that we are weird."

"What is so weird about two friends experimenting with each other?" Fenzura as and moves himself back a bit on the Shinx so his tails were over his tail. Lightsoul was able to feel the heat coming out of his friend's tail hole as it was right over his crotch. Giving a small gulp the Shinx wanted to talk his friend out of what hare brain idea he had.

"Fenzura you never said anything about playing…. like that." Lightsoul didn't even know how to respond to what Fenzura was doing. He was thinking of them mating. The pair have done it together once before, but it was night time and they were alone in their favorite hide away. It was a wonderful night of exploring one another that ended with Lightsoul humping into Fenzura and the pair sharing a lovely moment together as they climaxed together. Even thinking about it now made the lion feel a bit aroused as he feels his rod starting to poke out and press up against Fenzura's well placed hole.

Fenzura responded with a bit of giggling. "See you do not care."

"Well you got me thinking of the last time we got this close together." The Shinx sighed and looks up at the sky again. It was starting to get a bit dark as the sky was changing from a nice gold, reddish-orange to black. The first stars were starting to come out and twinkle in the night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fenzura asked as he was looking up at the sky as well. Lightsoul nods and then feels something warm overtake him…

"FENZURA!" Lightsoul moaned, the Vulpix had used the moment to sink himself down onto his friend's now fully exposed and erect member. The feeling of himself being inside of Fenzura's really hot body and then it was his tail hole again at that….he really hoped no one was around. "What are you doing? What if we're caught?

"So? What are you so worried about silly?" Fenzura giggled and blows a small flame out of his mouth, the Vulpix seemed to be enjoy this a lot. "Do we have anything to hide?"

"YES!" Lightsoul screamed. "My dick is inside of your ass."

"And?" Fenzura smiled and gives his friend a nuzzle on his cheek. "You do not have to worry when you are with me. I will protect you." Fenzura giggles again and licks Lightsoul's cheek. "No just relax and let me take good care of you."

"Your enjoying this too much." Lightsoul grumbled. He felt Fenzura work himself up on him and then back down again slowly. To be honest the Shinx was enjoying the feeling of being inside of his friend, he was so warm and strangely enough very moist inside of there as the Vulpix was having an easy time taking the Shinx. It was a moment before Lightsoul began to feel pretty relaxed and actually take in the moment as he was forgetting his fears and feeling them replaced with thoughts of how much he was loving it. Plus he finally actually was paying better attention to what was going on and saw Fenzura's erect cock not that far from his face, the tip was dripping slight bit of pre cum at the moment.

"Can you not shot that in my eye?"

"Your really worried about that?" Fenzura asked as he lets out a little moan and continues working himself up and down on his friends rod. Lightsoul could feel Fenzura's anal muscle contracting from time to time as the Vulpix was trying to grip him as much as he could. "You'll look so cute with abit of cum on your face."

"Not in my…eye." Lightsoul eep as he felt a bit of his pre starting to shot up into Fenzura's waiting rear. The Vulpix roared slightly from it.

"Just keep your eyes closed then. Vulllll." Fenzura murred happily and picks up the speed. Lightsoul couldn't help but purr in response as his head was laying back on the grass and he looks up at the stars. This was the best feeling in the world….maybe getting a blow job from Fenzura came close but mon did he have a ass on him and knew how to take a good dick.

"But I am going to make you look super cute tonight."

"Did that really come out of your mouth?" Lightsoul asked feeling that his friend was acting silly.

"What about keeping your eyes closed…" Fenzura's rod was quivering a little bit, pre was dripping onto Lightsoul's chest.

"No…well yes." Lightsoul moaned. "NO I meant about looking cute-" Fenzura paws a paw to his mouth.

"To much talking….." Lightsoul feels the Vulpix lift his paw and then lean in to give him a kiss. Lightsoul felt Fenzura's wet nose press against his and then feels his maw press against his. The Vulpix was trying to press his tongue into Lightsoul's mouth. The Shinx was trying to keep him out, but with a bit of force the Vulpix was easily able to enter his friend's mouth. Lightsoul's eyes opened up wide for a moment and then he feels himself losing it to the kiss as he feels Fenzura holding himself to him for a long moment. Lightsoul felt Fenzura's hot breath against the roof of his mouth, his vulpix breath was being sucked down into Lightsoul's thoat as the Shinx was trying to breath though his mouth and all he found was his friends breath. Least it didn't taste terrible but it was also all he could taste too. Things began feeling a lot more real was when Fenzura's tongue wrapped around his own and the feeling of their combined saliva began feeling his mouth.

It felt like they were like this for the entire night to Lightsoul who had closed his eyes and allowed the moment to live on as long as he could. Once Fenzura released his grip was when time felt like it began moving again. Opening his eyes the Shinx looked up at Fenzura who for a moment seemed to be glowing but then it went away.

"Having fun?" Fenzura asked as he had stopped bouncing on Lightsoul for the time being and was just sitting on him.

"Ah….this is getting hotter than I expected." Lightsoul still found it interesting how calm and confident Fenzura was about this, like he had done this a lot of times before now.

"Oh goodie! Come on lets finish strong." Fenzura giggled happily and began humping down on the Shinx harder and faster than before. Lightsoul felt the Vulpix's weight bumping up and down on him constantly and he was starting to feel himself coming close to his climax as he felt pressure building up inside.

"Fenzura…" Lightsoul moaned and he feels the Vulpix touch his paws to his.

"That's my name…be sure to ware it out." Fenzura giggled and begins to humping down on the Shinx faster. "I love hearing you say it."

Lightsoul blushed heavily and tried to keep his eyes on Fenzura the rest of the time as he was enjoying himself a lot. The Shinx locked eyes with his friend and for a moment he forgot that they were evening having sex together. For one moment Lightsoul felt completely connected to Fenzura…

"F-f-feeennnzzzurrraaa…." Lightsoul cried as he felt his climax hit, the Shinx felt his seed being sprayed into the waiting fox rear as he couldn't hold his load back any long. Keeping his eyes on Fenzura he saw the Vulpix open his mouth and blow out a bit of fire as he was happily welcoming every last drop in.

"That's a good boy." Fenzura teased. "Its good to let it all out." Fenzura still hadn't hit his own climax yet, his rod was quivering a lot now with pre squirting out of it. "My turn?" Fenzura had stopped humping on Lightsoul so he could enjoy taking the Shinx's climax and now he was going to finish himself off. He uses his paw and starts rubbing himself off, his rod aimed right for Lightsoul's face. After a few moments the male fox lets out a long moan and Lightsoul saw the first string of white cum shot from his friends tip and hit him right between the eyes. The warm cum rolled down his face and onto his mouth. Another string of Vulpix cum hits his chest and finally a very weak one lands onto his stomach. Letting out a deep breath the Shinx licks up some of the cum that had dripping onto his lips. The salty taste of the cum made the Shinx purr alittle bit, as nervous as he was about being out here in the open like this he did enjoy himself.

"See….I did miss your eyes." Fenzura chuckled and gives his friend a lick on the cheek. "I would clean you up but…your so cute with my seed all over you."

"Your enjoying yourself too much." Lightsoul responded.

"And your not?" Fenzura asked as he nuzzled the Shinx. Their noses were touching and Lightsoul felt his heart start pounding fast again. Why did he always feel his heart rate go up when he was close to Fenzura like this? "I mean we do not have to do this anymore if you do not want to?"

"No…I like…um….mating with you." The Shinx said truthfully. He didn't want to stop mating in general. It was fun and felt really good. "Just can we not do it out in the open. I mean what if someone from the village caught us."

Fenzura lifted his head off of Lightsoul and takes a deep breath. "Because you are afraid to be caught?"

"Fenzura you know why." Lightsoul said knowing where this was going.

"Because your afraid Flare will find out that your having sex with me?" Lightsoul knew Fenzura knew the answer, he was just trying to get the Shinx to say it.

"Because we are having….you know male on male." Lightsoul felt Fenzura get off of him entirely, his rod popped out of his friends rear and fall back onto his lap. The Shinx already missed the warm of the Vulpix's rear.

"You can just say it. You do not want Flare knowing that your having gay sex." Fenzura said as he had walked over to the side and as cleaning himself off. The Vulpix was licking his cock clean and was slowly moving down to his damp tail hole. Lightsoul felt a desire clean his friend up for him. "Its fine…"

"Fenzura…" Was all the Shinx could say as he felt guilty inside.

"Oh and to think I wanted us to say out here all night, cuddle and fall asleep together." Fenzura was cleaning up around his tail hole now, his tongue was lapping up all of the extra cum that had gotten dripping out. Lightsoul gulps as he was feeling turned on again, he really did want to do that for his friend. He noticed that Fenzura was grinning as he stopped to look at him.

"And in the morning…I was going to blow that big morning wood that you always get." Fenzura murred. "Finally I might have let you give me a rim job…since it looks like that is what you want to do for me right now."

"Hush." Lightsoul said sticking his tongue out and looking way.

"Is that all you want to use that tongue for?" Fenzura joked as he got up and brushed himself up against the Shinx who felt a great wave of relief. He was hoping that Fenzura wasn't upset with him.

"Like it or not your stuck with me." Fenzura murred. "Besides…who else is going to keep that tight ass of yours loose."

"FENZURA!" Lightsoul roared.

"See what I mean." The Vulpix laughed and dodge a quick swipe. The pair tumbled around in the grass for a bit before stopping and laying together side by side. Lightsoul glared at Fenzura who was giggling the entire time. Fenzura stopped and pressed his nose to the Shinx and yet again Lightsoul felt a strong sensation of relief as he became calm again.

"I will always be here for you…" Fenzura said with a kiss. Lightsoul kissed back.

"And I will always be with you too Fenzura."

With that the pair stared at one another until they fell asleep. The night sky the only witness to their love making that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lightsoul

Small, Mystical and Adorable

As soon as Lightsoul had gone to sleep, he felt himself wake right back up as if something had forced him back awake. The Shinx was lying in the same field that he had fallen asleep in just moments ago. From what he could tell it was still night time, a large beaitful moon filled the night skyline brightening up the field around him making it easy to see around. The grass around the Shinx was shining and strange blue and pink light was glowing. Lightsoul had been told long ago about the strange light…they called it, 'Aurora.'

' _Where am I…'_ The Shinx though as he got up from the ground and shook himself off. He was sure that he was still in the same place where he went to sleep but at the same time he felt that he was pretty far away from home. Everything looked some what the same, minus the strange lights shining all around him and the sky up above looking more open and full of light than it did when he laid down. A cold breeze blew against his body..

"INX!" Lightsoul sneezed.

"INX….INX….INX…Inx….inx…." The sound echoed.

"Huh?" Lightsoul said out loud. He couldn't understand why his voice was echoing when he was out in the open. He only remembered hearing anything like that was when he was in the caves that were south of his home. Shaking his head as he looked down at his paws the Shinx was beginning to become scared, he didn't know why he was in such a strange place, and right now a feeling of being trapped was beginning to over take him.

"I just want to go home…" Lightsoul said to himself.

"Home? But you just got here." A voice spoke from beside him. Before Lightsoul could see where it came from he was greeted by a face full of pink fur.

"AAAHHHH!" Lightsoul yelled as he was pounced on. "HEY GET OFF!" Lightsoul felt something press against his face and he was staring up at a pink butt in his face.

"Why?" The Pokémon on top of him asked in a slightly cheeky voice. "I was just getting comfortable."

"Please?" Lightsoul was trying hard to keep shake the strange Pokémon off of him but he remained firm. Finally deciding to get a bit rough the Shinx's opened his mouth baring his teeth and gives the poke on top of him a good nipping on his rear which finally did it off of him.

"Ok, ok…" The pink pokemon giggled as it floats just above the Shinx. Lightsoul never had seen a Pokémon like this before. For starters it was small, pink and was pretty fluffy. It reminded Lightsoul of a kitten the shape of its ears, and paws, while its hind legs were made for it to walk upright while its forelegs were about half the length. The most distinguishable feature of the pink kitten Pokémon though was its long thin tail that seemed to be almost as long as the Pokémon itself. On the end of it though was a big tuft of fur along with a red bow on it for a finishing touch.

"I told you to get off of me." Lightsoul hiss as he rolled back onto his paws and prepared himself for anything else he considered to be hostile, he wasn't going to let himself get caught off guard again.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Lightsoul guessed that it was this Pokémon that had brought him here.

"Silly kitty you can call me Mew." The pink kitten said with a little bow. Lightsoul looked at Mew's head and saw that it had radiant amber eyes. "I am the one who invited you into Dreamscape the world in between worlds."

"Dreamscape?" Lightsoul repeated. He noticed Mew nodding and it then floats back down to ground level and lands softly onto his hindlegs and drops to all four. Now Lightsoul and Mew were looking one another eye to eye.

"Mew right…?" Lightsoul asked, a small feeling of being stared down by this strange Pokémon was being felt by the Shinx. "What is going on here? I feel so lost and confused."

Mew smiled and nuzzled the Shinx. "All you have to do is say please. I'll be happy to tell you what you _need_ to know."

Lightsoul still was feeling a bit edgy, sure Mew was cute and really…odd but he felt that he could trust him. The pair looked on another in the eyes for few moments and for some odd reason the Shinx felt that he was looking into the eyes of someone he knew. "Mew…"

"Yes.." The pink kitten said back and then broke the stare as he presses his nose with Lightsoul's. Lightsoul felt a familiar feeling being like this, his heart was racing a bit and he was filled with happiness.

"Can you tell me why I am here?" Lightsoul asked as he breaks their bond, the Shinx had to take a moment to catch his breath. For some odd reason he couldn't help but feel aroused when he was like that. First it was Fenzura and now Mew, every time he pressed his nose against someone else's the Shinx couldn't help but get aroused. Lightsoul knew that he liked Fenzura a lot, the two of them have been though so much and he felt that he shared a very special bond with him. But here he was in a dream and with this strange pokemon and he had the exact same feelings when they "kissed." It made the Shinx wonder if he like liked Fenzura or just enjoyed being aroused by him.

"You are here because I am suppose to set you on your destined course." Mew said as he gets back onto his hind legs. "You along with 3 others will travel south, beyond Limestone Pass, though Silver Lake Forest, cross Serenity Meadow and finally reach Veteris City."

"Veteris City?" Lightsoul repeated. He only knew of the plains that he lived on and the nearby forest that their rival tribe Shadowfang lived in. It was a bit hard pressed for the Shinx to imagine that there was much more to their world than what he knew of at the moment.

"It is the 'City of the Old,' it will be the location where the future of this region will be found." Mew said with a smile on his face. "A future you and several others will have a direct influence with."

It was a lot for Lightsoul to take in. All he ever cared about was trying to become a full member of his tribe. He wanted to be a great hunter and warrior for his tribe and maybe even one day follow in his adoptive father's footsteps. How could he believe any of this anyway, it was all just a dream. "Thank you for this experience Mew." Lightsoul said with a weak smile. "But this is all a dream and no offense but I do not even know if you are real."

"Silly Kitty." Mew said with a grin on his face. Lightsoul couldn't put his paw on it but for some odd reason, he was starting to feel a little worried. Mew got back on all four and walks over to Lightsoul, the entire way over licking his lips. "I was hoping you would say that." Mew stops right in front of the Shinx and once against pressed his nose against his. Lightsoul was unable to move, his paws felt frozen to the ground.

"Ah…what are you doing…?"

"Letting you know Silly Kitty, how real I am." Lightsoul felt the Mew press his lips up against his and in a instant began feeling his heart beat faster. As much as he tried to fight it the Shinx was enjoying himself, that feeling he had when Fenzura kissed him returned to him, feelings of excitement, passion and strangely enough peace as he could do this with his friend and love forever. Being with Mew felt almost just like being with Fenzura, all the cute pink kitten needed to be was an six tailed fox.

' _I can do this forever.'_ Lightsoul thought. Closing his eyes he felt the moment would never end but as soon as he closed his eyes and reopened them everything had returned to normal as the lion cub was laying back in the real world Thunder Plains. It was early morning and the sky but above him was bathed in early morning light as the sky was reddish and gold. Lightsoul yawned as he heard the sound of birds chirping in the background and a few howls of the local Poochyenas as they were starting their morning hunt. Rubbing his eyes he saw Fenzura laying next to him as his friend was still sleeping.

"Fenzura…" Lightsoul whispered as he looked at the sleeping figure of his dear friend and lover. A feeling of slight guilt fell over him as he remembered his dream, and the Mew who went to great lengths to prove how real he was. He wanted to believe that it was a dream, that the prophecy that he was giving was just a dream and more importantly that the long kiss that they shared was nothing more than his imagination coming to life. But no matter how much he wanted to shake the feeling, the young Shinx's mind continued to replay the image of their kiss and how wonderful it felt.

"Light…" Fenzura mumbled in his sleep. The fox's paws were flailing about a little bit and Lightsoul moved over just a little closer to his friend so they could be touching one another. Lightsoul placed his paws on top of Fenzura's. "Lets…not go back just yet." Fenzura yawned and Lightsoul smelled his friend's awful morning breath. It was powerful enough to make the Shinx's hair's stick up.

"Ok, we can stay here forever if you want." Lightsoul purred and he watched Fenzura open his eyes.

"What and miss brunch?" Fenzura said letting out another yawn and Lightsoul hissed back this time.

"Do you really have to keep doing that? Your breath smells like ass."

"Really?" Fenzura asked then licked his nose. The scent of Fenzura's mouth now was stick on the Shinx's nose and that was all he smelled. "I thought today was your turn eat me out silly."

"Fenzura!" The Shinx said with a big blush on his face.

"Oh we'll save that for before we go back." Fenzura giggled "Work up a bit of appetite."

"Of course it would be you two that I find hiding out all the way out here." A voice spoke up from the grassy area. Lightsoul regonized the voiced almost instantly and groaned knowing just who it was. He prepared himself for the worst as him and Fenzura got up and saw a grey and white Eevee standing on the other side of their little meadow. The Eevee was wearing a black collar with small gems decorated around it, a gold tag was swinging back and forth with the name "Prism of Shadowfang" engraved on it.

"Oh Prism, did you come out to play with us too?" Fenzura asked in a very excited voice.

"No!" Prism snapped. The Vee blinks as he looks back and forth from Lightsoul to Fenzura. "You know that this clearing belongs to Shadowfang and all I ever smell when I come over here is the filth of you two."

"Filth?" Fenzura asked in a confused voice. "Oh Light and I cleaned up before we left."

"That is not what he meant." Lightsoul responded with a sigh as he had to forgive Fenzura's sometimes very innocent personality. Thunderplains and Shadowfang shared the clearing that sat right before the forest that was Shadowfang's territory. After fighting over the area for a long time the two tribes decided to make the clearing and part of the river that was nearby neutral grounds and allow anyone from either tribe to use it. Some did not see it that way and still started small fights over the land from time to time.

"Let's play like old times." Fenzura said shaking his tails. "I'll even let you pretend to be the big bad Shadowfang leader who is putting me in his place." Lightsoul raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend trying to subdue the Eevee. Prism did not look impressed.

"That was one time." Prism frowned. "You two know that we are in rival tribes, we shouldn't be so friendly to one another." The Eevee's tone was softer now. Lightsoul, Prism and Fenzura use to be close friends who spent many afternoons when they were slightly younger playing in this very field, it was here that the three of them swore to be friends forever and it was here that the three of them began exploring their sexuality as well. When the three became older and began their real training as apprentices for their tribes it didn't take long them to become busy and not be able to play together as much anymore. In truth Lightsoul wished dearly for things to not change but it was very obvious that things may never be the same again.

A strong silence fell over the three as no one knew quite what to say. Finally Fenzura broke the silence the best way he knew how to.

"Sssooooo….is that a no?" Fenzura asked in the cutest voice that he could muster.

"No…at least right now." Prism said looking away from Fenzura with a little blush showing on his face. "If I catch you two out here again when I make my rounds this evening…"

"Oh you'll catch me then." Fenzura responded with a murr.

"Fenzura you wasn't supposed to respond like that." Prism pouted and pummeled the ground with his paws." Despite Lightsoul trying his best to not laugh the Shinx couldn't help but laugh outload at his friend's expense. It was easy for the Shinx to see that Prism was trying to play and get into character, though like always Fenzura popped the Eevee's bubble. For a moment Lightsoul felt like it was like old times, with the three friends laughing and playing together..

' _I wish this could last forever.'_

Lightsoul, Prism and Fenzura talked together for a little while longer before finally saying their good byes. Lightsoul knew that Prism just wanted to serve his tribe the best way he knew how, but sometimes he felt that the Eevee was trying too hard.

"Ready to go Fenzura?" Lightsoul asked as he watched Prism make his way back to the border between their tribes. As the Eevee disappeared behind the trees that entered into the Shadowfang tribes ground, Lightsoul felt a strong peg of sadness. He did not want their time together to end.

"It is going to be ok." Lightsoul heard Fenzura say as he stood by the Shinx. "Long as we remain true to one another, there is nothing that can break us apart." Fenzura turned around without waiting for a response and began walking home.

"Ya…" Lightsoul felt like it was a bit cliché but it did make him feel better about the moment. "Why do I love my friends so much?" Taking off the Shinx lightly runs so he could catch back up with Fenzura and together they return home together.

Returning home the the pair were greeted by Flare and Silverstreak who were both standing by the entrance to the village. Looking at one another as they returned the boys couldn't help but cringe a bit knowing what was about to happen.

"Fenzura I recommend that you go home right now." Flare said in a calm voice. Lightsoul knew that he was saving all of his anger for him. "Leader of this tribe I may be…no one would be more fit to take care of your right now than your mother."

"Um…Flare-" Fenzura was cut off before he could ask the Flareon anything.

"NOW!" Flare barked and Fenzura ran a few feet before turning around and looking at Lightsoul. Lightsoul looked at his friend and without saying anything the pair wished one another good luck.

" _I love you buddy."_ Lightsoul thought as he watched Fenzura run off and he turned to face Flare. Despite the two being apart Lightsoul knew that Fenzura was still with him. Together they can face anything…Though that still would not save him from the fury of his parents' anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prism

It had been a week since Prism last spoke to either of his friend's Lightsoul or Fenzura and he wasn't all that worried, by tribal law he shouldn't have played with them in the first place. Tribes were separated because it was impossible for anyone to separate duty from friendship and when it came to life on the battle field there was no room for friendship. Prism had always been told that it was his duty when on the battlefield to battle for the honor of his land and tribe and anything less was inexcusable. And if Prism was to one day possibly lead his fellow tribe pokes into battle he had to have his mind clear and free of unneeded feelings or attachments. That was why he was now training standing beside his mentor and friend Ember a beautiful female Braixen.

Ember has been Prism's mentor for about three months now and she was just the right type of mentor for the tough Vee. She held him responsible for his actions, she wasn't to hard nor was she soft with him and strangely enough the Vee felt that he had slight feelings for her. Prism didn't like feeling that he like Ember as more than a teacher and he made sure to hide his feelings when he was around her in fear that it could destroy what they had. Prism knew how important being his mentor was to the rising star that she was and he would hate himself for life if he destroyed that.

Today they were planning on training near the waterfall to the north of their camp. Ember told Prism the night before that he needed to train his mind just as much if not more than his body for mental toughness was something that could take him from being a good warrior to being a great one. The night before Prism had trouble sleeping, the thrill of getting to go on a field trip was making him extra excited and wanting to jump outside of his fur. By morning he was feeling tired and wanted to go back to sleep but as soon as dawn came Ember was knocking on the entrance to his training den looking for the young Vee.

"Ember...can't it wait until this afternoon?" Prism asked. He couldn't believe how tired after in theory just getting up. "I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Good." Ember said as she came into his den and grabbed the Vee's tail and started to pull him out. "That will make our training today twice as effective then."

Prism tried to wiggle free but the fox had a good handle on him. She took him outside of his den and drop him. Ember then takes her species signature stick from out of her tail and begins tapping it against her hip. "I want you at your most mental weakness, that way we can see just how tough you are and how much work I have in front of me to toughen you up." Ember said before tapping Prism on his head with her stick.

"Questions?"

"Ya…. why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?" Prism asked feeling confused. "I couldn't sleep last night because of how excited I was about today. Did you really want me to not sleep?"

"Nope." Ember said before tapping Prism on his rear with her stick as she wanted him to start walking. "Whether you was feeling good today or not I would have found a way to make the most of the time we have. Your condition right now I hope will double what we can get done. Now mush." Ember giggled happily as she gives him another tap which made the Vee feel embarrassed.

Part of him so badly wanted her to use that stick in other creative ways.

The forest outside of their home was thin compared to Open Sky Tribe that lived just north of them. That tribe lived in the forest in the mountains and sometimes whenever the Eevee was tasked with heading near their boundary lines to inspect the area he thought that something would reach out of the forest itself and try to snatch him away into the darkness of the forest. To Prism if you weren't in Shadowfang tribe he didn't believe you was living to your fullest. That went double for his old friends Lightsoul and Fenzura who were lost to the Thunderplains tribe and their far to open life style. Ember often reminded the young Vee that despite their tribes to meet with the other tribes at the Gathering they were to not share any information with them.

Prism thought about the tomorrow night when the next gathering would take place and what it would be put out. Next week would start the mating ritual and the week long breaking down of the boundaries and the chance for Pokémon of any tribe to be with anyone else. Prism found the event to be strange, why fight among one another during most of the year just to have a week-long event of wild out of control breeding, then just to turn around and hate one another again.

"Ember why do we fight?" Prism asked his mentor. The Braixen looked at the Vee and then picks up a small twig and puts it into her mouth. Prism wondered if she was going to answer his question or not, but as always the fox wanted to make sure she gave her trainee the best answer.

"The Four shall stand both united and separated." Ember said. She seemed to be trying to find the right words which was a first, as Prism knew his mentor always had something to say. "In truth I do not know why we stand against one another so much, when we do so many things to help bring us together. This might go back to when the tribes were first created. Maybe something happened between then and now that caused us to stand so far apart." Ember said as she looked at her trainee with a look of concern.

"That is stupid Ember." Prism responded. He gets a hard tap on the top of his head from the fox. Ember looked at him with a bit of anger in her eyes. "Well it is. I have friends in other tribes, and we -" Ember hits him again.

"But who comes first Prism, them or your own tribe?" Ember said before pushing him along with her stick, a bit of heat was coming off of it. Ember would usually have it lit on fire as it was what she used to channel her psychic abilities and fire energy into attacks, though she did not want to burn him...that much. Prism shook his head.

"But Ember!" Prism started but stopped. He felt the wind pick up and blow a cool breeze against his face. A silence fell between the pair and Prism turned his head away from his mentor and then bows before her, a submission to her. "Forgive me." Prism wanted to fight his mentor about this, but at the same time he knew that the tribe came first by both tribal law and principle.

"I know its tough Prism, I struggle sometimes to remember who and what comes first." Ember bent down and brushed the Eevee's head. The pair look up at one another and see eye to eye, their friendship and relationship as mentor and trainee made their relationship closer than most. "The tribes remain the way we do, so we never forget that the tribe comes first, when we are on the battle field we fight for our tribe first and we do not want to have to decide between friendship to a outsider and our tribe mates." Ember hugs Prism. "It is a decision I hope you never have to make."

"Ember…" Prism whispered. The Braixen lets him go and then puts her stick back into her tail. "Come on Prism we are burning day light."

The trip to Meditation Falls was a long and was a challenge in of itself. Prism rarely found himself having to walk for so long and not have a chance to stop for a break. Once they left their pine wood forest home the pair traveled around just a small sliver of Thunderplains as they traveled into Open Sky territory, the path they were taking was a neutral path that was used by all three other tribes to travel to the old training grounds of Meditation Falls. The falls themselves was one of the oldest training grounds used by the tribes as a means of training young pokes mental and physical strength. The falls were not at first being used by any of the other three tribes that was not called Open Sky. After the great Dragon Wars, the Pokémon of Open Sky were willing to let others use their falls as it had served as a training grounds and place of refuge for all of the tribes.

Once the pair crossed into Open Sky's territory the rest of the path was up a mountain path that was littered with sharp gravel, tough foot holes and a few pot holes in the path that caused Prism to tribe over himself from time to time. Cursing his luck as one time he got his paw cut off of a sharp piece of rock, he saw crimson blood drip onto the ground and his paw pad was starting to swell up quickly enough. Ember gentle yanked up his injured paw and looked it over, the Braixen was slightly trained in first aid as all warriors in Shadowfang were. They were not always lucky to have a healer with them during a trip and knowledge of how to take care of themselves and their teammates was critical to Shadowfang's success.

"You will be alright." Ember said as she sits a small sack that she had around her body off onto the ground and pulls out some large sticky leaves. She began fixing him up by wiping away some of the blood that was around the injured area and then using some ointment that she had, began to apply it to the area to keep out infection. Finally, Ember finished by wrapping his injured paw up in leaves and setting it in a way so it did not hamper his walking too much. Stepping back the vixen looks at her work with a bit of a chuckle. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"What….no…. maybe…." Prism growled at himself for even letting her tease him like this. "NO! What do you think I am, a puppy?"

"Nothing wrong with being a puppy." Ember giggled. "They are cute and love to get all of the attention." She pets the Vee's head like always and Prism gives her a angry swipe away. "Oh I like it when you get all angry with me." 

"Gosh do you ever stop?" Prism asked as he tries to step down on his injured paw and feels that he had some ability to step on it. "I can take care of myself."

"Right, and that it wasn't me who just fixed you up..." Ember began walking, though with a slight shake in her step. "Let's get going Prism, If we do not start moving we won't make it to the falls until night fall."

"Ok.' Prism gives a small nod as he wanted badly to stop for some real rest. But he then pictures the two of them trying to make their way to the falls overnight and how dangers that type of trip will be. Like it or not he was going to have to tough it out.

The sun was starting to set over the mountains by the time the pair were stopping for the night. Prism and Ember had traveled nearly the entire distance to the falls by and by the evening they were able to see it from their resting spot. Ember had sent Prism out to gather fire wood, and the Eevee came back with a lot of twigs but nothing large enough for starting a long fire with. Ember sent the Eevee back out to gather more wood, telling him that it was part of his training to show toughness. Prism complained that his paw was in a lot of pain and that he was still bleeding a little bit.

"Ember no one else is tougher in this tribe than me." Prism stated as he was trying to fight going back out into the night. He was both in pain and was a bit scared of going back out. He was a little afraid of the dark.

"If your tough you would go back out." Ember said as she checked over his paw. She removed the old leaves and this time wrapped his paw in dry mose and applied more ointment to it. "You remain here and watch the first and sort out our rations. When I return we can eat and then go to sleep." Ember than pulls our stick out of her tail and lights it on fire to use as a torch. "Tomorrow's training is going to test you in a lot of ways, so I want you at your best."

"I thought we were supposed to be there already?" Prism asked, he didn't want to sort berries nor tend to the fire. He wanted to be out training and getting stronger. Ember did not give him the kindest of looks and her hard glare at him made the Eevee gulp and start getting to work. With that Prism saw Ember walk off into the forest and he couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

Why did Ember have to be so tough on him, he was the son of their leader, and out of all of the Pokémon in his village he had the best chance to rule over all of them some day. Including Ember who the Eevee already saw making sure she would treat him with the respect he deserved. As much as he liked her, and he did like her a lot. Prism also wondered if she was the best poke to train him, being such a unique Pokémon and all. She was someone who tried very hard, and because of her work ethic did make her a great teacher and warrior for their tribe. But Prism sometimes wondered if her unique…. characteristics made it hard for her to be well suited to teach him.

Ember was a unique Pokémon in that she was a hermaphrodite, a Pokémon that had more than one gender, she was as some called a shi but Ember did not like using such terms and preferred to be called a "she." Another Pokémon that was like Ember was Wintertail of Thunerplains who also was a hermaphrodite and was born with both male and female parts. It was said that there could be others in the other two tribes but if there was no one spoke about them. Ember's very past was filled with hardship and never being able to fit in. Prism did like Ember a lot and the two shared a strong relationship but Prism didn't know how much he wanted to continue growing his feelings towards her, seeing how others in the tribe would think he was gay. The Vee was bi at the least and he did experiment with Lightsoul and Fenzura, though he tried to keep any romantic feelings for either of them.

"Give someone a little bit of power and it goes to their head." Prism spoke outload as he was sorting their berries apart. He was taking all of the Cheri and a few Oran berries while he gave Ember the Raspberry and the Sitrus they had on them. Ember had told him back in the village about how important it was that they kept up their strength, so packing as many energy restoring berries as they could muster before a long trip would be key. It appeared to be a good thing that the Vee listened to his mentor and did not pack all of the tasty treats. Prism wished that he could show Ember that was tough and able to survive on his own.

"How is the sorting coming along?" Prism heard Ember say as the Braixen returned to him. She was carrying several large sticks with her and had her torch stick sticking out of her tail up right so the flame could help guide her. She walks over to Prism and sets the sticks down. "Looks good Prism." Ember pets the Eevee on top of his head and the little Vee lets out a little cry of happiness.

"Hey! I am not your pet." Prism growled.

"No but your cute enough to be." Ember chuckles and starts adding a few sticks to the fire. Prism wanted to be treated with the respect he deserved. In Shadowfang tribe you either had respect or you did not, and if you did not have the respected you thought you deserved there was only one way to earn it.

"Ember bring that ass over here." Prism said, though he did not sound or feel that confident about his chances of doing anything to her. Ember wasn't a push over and she was a very good fighter, but how else could he earn her respect if not by taking it. Prism though saw that the Braixen wasn't paying him to much mind. Instead she was tending the fire and was already starting to but a few berries over the flames to allow them to heat up. Only once she was done did Ember look in his general direction. Her face had a smirk on it, her tail was wagging a bit and she seemed a bit excited.

"Oh do you want a piece of me, Little Vee?" Ember asked, she was straightening her fur, the vixen seemed very excited for the challenge.

"I'm not little." Prism pouted.

"Oh I have seen you in the morning from time to time, oh you are not that small." Ember said as she finished brushing her fur. She looks right at Prism and gives him a wink. "Oh this is going to be so much fun Prism, I always wanted to verse you outside of a training session."

"You have…seen me?!" Prism felt so embarrassed that if he did not have tan fur all over his face and body you would have been able to see how pale he had turned from hearing the vixen talk.

"What there is nothing to be embarrassed about, others use to see me too have a bit of morning wood. It's natural and very beautiful." Ember pulled her stick from out of her tail. "Now what are the rules my little cutie."

Hearing the Braixen call him cute again made the Eevee blush. "Ember stop saying that please." Prism whined. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then became angry as he was getting into the fighting mood. "When I beat you, I am going to make you respect me. I am not a "Little Vee.""

"Oh I say you are not little." Ember giggled, "Not as big as me, but then again I wouldn't mind comparing size, how about the loser gets dominated by the winner." Ember suggested and Prism did not know if he liked that idea, he did not know if he could beat an evolved Pokémon and none the less his mentor. She trained him after all.

"I don't know…" Prism gulped

"Tell you what, if you can knock me off of my paws I will let you win." Ember said "But…if you lose, I get to own that cute little tail of yours, and do whatever I want…whenever I want. Now until you beat me and make me your bitch." Prism felt his heart racing, why did Ember suggest something like that.

"Doesn't that break the mentor and trainee code?" Prism asked, he was trying to find a way out. "You know having relations together."

"Nope. Cause we are not going to be mates, you're going to be my bitch." Ember smirked, she began tapping her hip with her stick, the fire on it becoming more and more orange. "We just won't live together, no love, no feelings, just lots, and lots of sex. And maybe after your training is done, if you still cannot beat me…I'll make you my mate." The Braixen gives a bow. A tradition that has stood for a long time, to give respect before a battle of honor. "How does that sound…My Little Vee?"

"Oh I am starting to regret this." Prism's voice was slightly shaky. He really was regretting his decision now but he returns the bow. "I'll try not to get burned."

"Good luck." Ember swings her stick and fired several balls of fire at Prism, the Eevee dodged the first two with a short hop but couldn't escape the third and got blown off of his balls and rolled back in the dirt a bit. His head hits the hard earth and he felt slightly dizzy from the impact. Prism looks up from where he was laying and saw Ember slowly walking over, she did not have to move too fast or come any closer but she was playing with him.

"That was a little dirty." Prism said getting up and with a growl he used Quick Attack to close the distance and when he was within paw steps of Ember jumps into the air and used Bite. Prism felt his teeth sink into Ember's stick and with a good tuck…felt himself throw back as the Braixen over powered him.

"Tsk, tsk, you need to think faster than that my Little Vee." Ember placed her paw on Prism's chest and the Vee saw it beginning to glow. He wanted to let go and hopefully dodge the attack but for some odd reason he couldn't control his body anymore.

' _I-I can't move…'_ Prism thought.

"Confusion." Ember said calmly, a moment later Prism was blown away from Ember and he lands inches from the base of a tree. The Eevee was seeing stars and barely was able to muster the strength to get up anymore. Ember was much stronger than Prism first believed and she was nothing like the training buddy that he spared with from time to time. Still feeling confused the Eevee felt himself picked up and dragged over to the tree and set down under it. Finally recovering from the effects of Ember's move, Prism felt Ember sit down on him, her bushy tail was rubbing up against his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Prism asked as he tried to get her off of him but the Braixen was heavier than him by a lot. Ember could be heard giggling as she was enjoying the position they were in together.

"So…do you want me to blow you or do you want to go 69 and we make each other happy." Ember asked as she looked back.

"Neither." Prism used his forepaws to try to push Ember off but she was holding steady. Prism watched as the vixen pushes her butt onto his face and grinds her rear end all over him. "Aaaahhh!" Prism cried as he felt the Ember's tail hole grind up against his nose. Ember did not smell that good…but not that bad either.

"Oh come on its not that bad." Ember giggled as she pushed up against the Eevee a bit more and show him her slit instead of her tail hole. "Is this what you want?" Prism felt that Ember was feeling very…aroused as she was dripping her clear fluids all over his face. The Braixen's scent was powerful and Prism felt himself becoming stirred, his rod was beginning to poke out and the Vee lets out a little moan.

"Good my Little Vee, now how about giving your master a few good licks. Let me know that you're enjoying our little session."

Prism did not want to lick Ember; she was his mentor after all but…that aroma…her scent was so strong. It reminded Prism of their camp fire, a bit of a scorch aroma to it, but a little sweet and bitter at the same time. Prism closed his eyes, swallowed his pride and did as he was told and sticks his tongue out.

' _Ok…here we go Prism…'_ Prism lifted his head slightly and gives the wet slit a little lick, the taste of the fox almost matched her scent. It reminded Prism of eating Rattata that had been cooked over the fire. Slight smoky flavor.

"Um…I like." Prism said as he gives her another few licks. "You have such a…smoky flavor."

"I am a fire type." Ember lets Prism lick her a bit more, each lick the Eevee gave her made the fox give up more and more of her fluids. Prism did not have much of a clue what was going on for the long time and just hoped that he did not mess this up. Though just as he was feeling that he was understanding what he was doing the fox turns around on him and flips around so they were looking at one another face to face. Prism saw her pink rod staring right at him, the memory that Ember was a hermaphrodite and that she had "other" needs than just female ones.

"That's right…" Prism blew a bit of air up at Ember. "You are a herm." The Eevee had experience thanks to his play dates with Lightsoul and Fenzura but he did not know how much he really wanted to do it with Ember. The Braixen was bigger than him, her rod was pressing up against his as she was comparing herself to the Vee and she was larger than him by at least an inch. Her rod was a like his though, canine like with a knot at the base of it, the tip was just slightly pointier than his. Prism was actually impressed.

"Yes I am." Ember pats Prism's head. "Do not worry Little Vee, I won't push you to do anything…. that I cannot get your little ass ready for."

"Can it wait…" Prism asked feeling nervous as he thought of where Ember wanted to put that big rod of hers. He pictured himself being in a very uncomfortable situation and it made the Eevee very nervous. Ember seemed to be sensing his emotions and she pets him again.

"Oh alright. I will not work that cute little ass into shape until after the Gathering tomorrow." Ember said as she pats the Eevee's cheek. She gets up off of him and stretches. Prism saw Ember's rod glisten in the fire lite and Prism felt his heart race, he never saw his mentor in such a wonderful light.

"Is that all we are going to do?" Prism asked as he strangely enough wanted to have more. Ember took their food off of the fire, their food looked a little burnt from being over the fire to long.

"Oh no hun, we have so much more lessons to go over." Ember brings the food back over to Prism and sits it down for him. "By the time we're though you are going to be My Little Vee, a sex machine." Ember murred.

Prism did not know how much he wanted to keep doing this but he was having fun, and they only have just begun. Prism did not know that Ember has big plans for him, ones that will test his endurance, will power and make him question a few of his old beliefs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fenzura

The night of the Gathering was quiet, the moon was full and all of the feeling of the upcoming event made some jump with excitement. Fenzura knew that this sort of Gathering only came around once again, the gathering centered around sex, wild and uncontrollable sex. Or at least that was what Fenzura had been told by some of the older Pokémon who have gone to at least one of these. A few Pokémon were staying behind to watch the village but Flare was making sure that all paws were one deck and moving out in under a hour. The event was supposed to take place at the sacred grounds at the bottom of Wishing Falls. The falls have been the gathering ground for generations and many important meetings and decisions had been made there. Tonight would make the beginning of the mating season and with it the journey to the mating grounds for a week of bonding. But before they could begin that journey the Gathering had to commence.

"Fenzura are you ready?" Ruby asked her son. Ruby was a beautiful shiny Ninetales, her silver fur shined in the moonlight, the tips of her tails had light blue fur and she wore a necklace with a ruby pendent attached to it. Fenzura tonight was wearing his signature set of bows, one on his head, one at the base of his tails/butt and six small ones at the end of each of his tales. Fenzura loved to look girly and it did get him some positive attention. Plus, Lightsoul loved seeing the Vulpix wear his bows and always asked him if he was going to wear them when he didn't have them on.

"Sorry…" Shakes his head and the Vulpix lets out a big yawn. "Um…are we about to leave?" the fox asked his mother with an awkward chuckle. Ruby nuzzled her pup on the top of his head.

"You never cease to make me chuckle." Ruby smiled. "In about an hour. It will be a bit of a hike so make sure that you do not tire yourself out." Fenzura's mother gets up and begins walking away, but she then stops and looks back at Fenzura. ' _You remember what we talked about. Remember what you are.'_

' _I remember Ruby._ ' Fenzura watched his mother leave, the image of what him and Ruby had spoken of a short while ago came back to his mind.

" _Fenzura what were you thinking?" Ruby had said after her and Fenzura had returned to their den. Fenzura remembered how upset she had been that day, bags were under her eyes and her fur was completely unkept and matted._

" _We lost track of time." Fenzura pleaded, he had already told Flare everything that he wanted to about their night and why they were out all night. Fenzura and Lightsoul of course kept out what they were really out there for but he did mention that they went out to do some hunting training and became side tracked. This story of course was not believed and the pair were pressed even harder by their leader for the truth. A truth neither wanted to have revealed._

" _If you are going to lie at least make it sound more believable." Ruby sighed, his mother had run out of energy and patience by this point in time and she truly just wanted to drop the subject all together. "As long as you two did not do anything stupid, that is good enough for me." Ruby walked over to her nest and laid down in the hay. Fenzura felt terrible about how he had made his mother feel and tried to comfort her with a few nuzzles to her cheek._

" _I never meant to upset you." Fenzura remembered saying._

" _Your father and I had been the same way once." Ruby spoke a bit out of the blue. Fenzura had rarely heard his mother speak about his father, but when she did it was usually after something that made her remember a time long before he was born._

" _We once took a trip up to Wishing Falls." Ruby said with a long sigh of happiness. "You was conceived during that trip-"Fenzura had to speak up._

" _Mom!" Fenzura whined. Ruby chuckled at her pup. Fenzura was happy that his mother wasn't holding a grudge against him._

" _We had a good time, we spent the entire day exploring the cave and finding ways to spook one another." Ruby lovingly looked at her pup. "At the end of our journey, right in the hidden room at the end of the cave…we made love to one another. We were happy to be ourselves and we had wonderful, hot, passionate love."_

" _I really do not want to listen to this." Fenzura said holding his ears down. It wasn't enough to drown out anything Ruby had to say._

" _Your father is one of the most passionate males I ever have been with-"Ruby started_

" _Oh Arceus…" Fenzura pressed his ears harder as he was trying to drown out what his mother. He might know about the Combees and Pidgeys but it didn't mean he wanted to hear his mother talk about it._

" _What we did wasn't much different than what you and Lightsoul did together." Ruby said in the calmest of voices._

 _The moment Fenzura heard his mother say those words he felt cold all of a sudden, like he had just been hit by Sheer Cold. He looked wanted to say something but there were no words that the male fox could say that wouldn't make the situation feel any better. Ruby seemed to sense her pup's fears._

" _You have nothing to fear Fenzura, I am not mad at you, nor will I tell Flare what you two did." Ruby's face had a look of deep concern it though. "I worry about your Fenzura, that you are forgetting who you really are."_

" _I haven't forgotten who I am, what I really am." Fenzura huffed and blew out a few flames. "But if I…if we are going to live our lives among the tribes, eating like them, being one of them then we should be able to enjoy 'being' with them as well."_

" _Fenzura what are you?" Ruby asked, her voice was becoming slightly low as she was becoming frustrated. "Why do you need to be smart about what you do?"_

 _Fenzura closed his eyes and look a deep breath. "I am a Mew." Fenzura's fur began to glow and a moment later he flashed a bright white light. Fenzura did not feel anything happening but his body was changing from the form of the six tailed fox into the form of the mystic Pokémon Mew. His tails merged together and became a long thing tail, his ears changed from the slightly longer fox's and changed into the smaller wider cats and his much longer framed body became that of a smaller feline like shape. Once the light cleared, Fenzura opened his eyes and saw that he was floating just above the ground, his body returned to its true form._

 _Ruby stared at Fenzura, her eyes seeming to burn into his soul as the Ninetales was studying him. Only once she was satisfied did she stop staring at him. Ruby was his birth mother and she was like him a Mew, though she did not reveal her true form at any time unless it was needed. Which was never and outside of the dream world has Fenzura ever seen what his mother looked like._

" _We are guardians Fenzura, tasked with overseeing the tribes and ensuring their survival. Not sit around and get laid." Ruby said with a small growl._

" _I know…but what about you and dad?" Fenzura asked. Ruby had fallen in love with one of the members of Thunderplains and he was the result of their relationship._

" _I…I…" Ruby was at lost for words as Fenzura expected her to be. Regardless of how she answered it would end the same way. With her feeling like she hurt her son's feelings. Without her falling in love Fenzura would not be born._

" _I know you love me Ruby." Fenzura said with a weak smile. He knew that their lives were hard, the responsibility that had been put on them hard for anyone to handle._

" _I do and I do not regret what happened." Ruby looked to the entrance to their home as if at any moment her lover and mate would walk through to greet his family. "But Fenzura do not forget that you are a Mew, you…we can breed with just about any Pokemon. When you are a Vulpix you are a male…but you also still a Mew and that means that you can breed with any female…and be bred by any male. Our DNA is like a Dittos, it is fluid like water, able to change and become what it needs when we need it."_

" _That is stupid. Lightsoul and I did it and I have felt nothing." Fenzura argued. "Your wrong."_

" _It has happened before. You may have dodged a bullet this time but the more you play with fire…the easier it is to get burned." Ruby said and Fenzura felt himself becoming upset._

" _I do not believe you."_

" _I just do not want you putting yourself into a position that you may regret." Ruby got up from her nest and moved over to Fenzura, and nuzzled his cheek. "Remember that you are both a Mew and a Vulpix."_

" _Why is that Ruby?" Fenzura asked feeling slightly lost. He closed his eyes and pictured a clock ticking down. He was a halfblooded Mew and wasn't able to maintain his "true" form forever like his mother could. Fenzura had to return to being a Vulpix after some time, but he did maintain some of the psychic powers that his Mew form had and he often had to suppress his enhanced abilities so he could fit in with others around the village. Ruby told him that when he became older he will be able to stay being a Mew much longer but that would only come after years of learning to channel his psychic abilities. Much of it still did not make sense to Fenzura and he often times wondered why in the dream world he was able to be a Mew and even enter the dreams of others nearby._

" _You should change back to your regular self." Ruby said, the Ninetales wrapped one of her tails around her son. "A lot this can be confusing and it may take a while. Also I do not want anyone just walking in and seeing you like this."_

" _Why do we hide what we really are?" Fenzura asked as he closed his eyes and pictured himself as a Vulpix again. A few moments later the Mew glowed and changed back into the Vulpix that he normally was. Strangely enough Fenzura felt relieved to be back on all four once again, floating off of the ground felt very strange to him and he wondered how others could stand not feeling the ground under them._

" _Because Fenzura, many who live in the tribes fear legendary Pokémon." Ruby began. Fenzura was able to sense his mother's discomfort as she was remembering events from long before he was born. "The Dragon Wars, the war that tore the entire world as we know it apart. Zekrom, Palkia, Giratina and Rayquaza each fought over the belief that their tribe, their power and their way of living was the true way that Pokémon should be. They fought long over their beliefs and nearly destroyed the very land that we stand on now apart in their war of influence."_

" _That sounds stupid. Unbelievable and makes no sense." Looking up at his mother the Vulpix wondered how any of this could be true. "I always heard that the Dragon Wars was when the dragons from the north attacked the lands of the south."_

" _No it is not. After the Dragon Wars, Neoral the Jirachi, Meadow the Shaymin, Lucky the Victini and myself Ruby the Mew used our powers to wipe the memories of the four tribes and made them believe that other events had taken place instead. We found it was easier that way, for the normal Pokémon of the world to not know that the beings they look up to, wanted to possibly destroy them."_

" _They have a right to know." Fenzura spoke up after thinking about what his mother had told him. "I am one of those 'normal' Pokémon. Lightsoul believes that he lost his parents during the Dragon Wars, that they gave up their lives to save us."_

" _That is a discussion for another day." Ruby lets go of Fenzura and snaps her tails. "You may have their blood in your veins, but you are not one of them. You are something more than that, you are one of the last of our kind and someday you shall take over this tribe and lead these Pokémon to something better."_

" _You talk like their wild animals." Fenzura looked down at his paws, the feeling of confusion washed over him. He was a Mew, one of the last of his kind and was tasked from his mother Ruby to learn all he could about tribal life and to someday become the leader of Thunder Plains. He did have dreams of being a leader in his tribe but he wanted to do it because he loved his tribemates and wanted to look out for them. He did not even know why Ruby wanted him to be leader so much but she spoke about it from time to time._

" _They are not animals Fenzura." Ruby spoke and began glowing. Fenzura had only seen his mother transform into her true self rarely, usually to help him learn something more about himself. But right now he felt like she was about to drive a point home to him as after a moment a blue Mew was floating before him._

" _But some day the Legendries may have to reclaim this land." Ruby held up a fist and looked at Fenzura, that same stare of great intensity as before. The Vulpix gulped as sometimes his mother scared him._

" _We are guardians of this land Fenzura, sworn to protect it. I will not explain everything to you today, but just know that someday you may or will be called to complete a task that you will not be ready for. When that day comes…I hope that you will be ready."_

Fenzura opened his eyes and found himself back in front of the center of the village. Ever since that day the pix had stayed away from his best friend, out of fear of making a mistake. He feared is mother being correct and the pix being able to breed with Lightsoul or anyone else for that matter. He was a Mew, tasked with protecting everyone that he loved from something greater then themselves. But did it mean having to be lonely, feeling like he was an outsider?

7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lightsoul Mysterious Abound

Lightsoul was forced to watch everyone he knew head out for the Gathering while he was forced to stay behind as punishment for his and Fenzura' s mistake of staying out all night. Since his return the Shinx had been doing double the work around the village from cleaning in, tending to the younger Pokémon children, throwing out the old food that had not been eaten, cleaning out the droppings area and doing anything else that his father or the senior members of the tribe could find for him. Flare made it very clear that Lightsoul will not continue his training until he told Flare a good reason for why him and Fenzura had been out all night. Flare did not like, "We wanted to do some nighttime training." He had reminded Lightsoul that he wasn't born yesterday and until he believed that the Shinx had learned his lesson, he was not to continue any of his training. That was a week and a half to go and Lightsoul was sure that after some time Flare would cool down and come to reason? But even now as Lightsoul was watching Fenzura and Ruby talking as they were heading towards the exit, Lightsoul had a feeling that his father would not budge. Unless the Shinx acted fast, he was going to be left behind and would miss out on his first Mating Season Gathering. But first Lightsoul had to catch Fenzura, it had been so long since they last spoke.

"Fenzura!" the Shinx yelled as he ran over to Fenzura. Fenzura did not look at Lightsoul at first but instead whispered something to Ruby. Lightsoul tried to hear what they were saying but only caught a few words. "-yes but…I know….no he is not ready for the truth." Was all Lightsoul was able to pick up. Fenzura finished speaking to his mother and finally was ready to speak to the Shinx. "Yes Light?" "Yes Light?" Lightsoul repeated. "What kind of greeting is that?" Lightsoul asked feeling like Fenzura was talking to him like he was a stranger. "I know we haven't talked since 'that' day, but there is no way you would forget about me?" "No Lightsoul I haven't forgotten who you are." Fenzura seemed to still have coldness in his voice; as if the Vulpix thought less of his old friend. "We have been friends for a long time. Though I am about to go to the Gathering, this is a big one right? Why not we talk together and catch up?" The Shinx blinks a few times as he couldn't figure out who it was that was standing in front of him. Fenzura was talking to the Shinx as if he had no feelings for him what so ever. It was hard for Lightsoul to figure out what about Fenzura was different but he felt that the Vulpix talking to him right now wasn't all there. But for now Lightsoul had to go with it.

"You look really nice tonight." Lightsoul said as he couldn't help but notice how Fenzura was dressed up. Most Pokémon did not wear any real pieces of clothing, liking instead to be natural. Fenzura often would wear bows on his head and tails, which made him look like a girl. Tonight the Vulpix was wearing a pair of purple bows on either side of his ears, and a large purple bow at the base of his tail. If one did not look closely enough and see Fenzura' s little sack they would think the male fox was a vixen. Lightsoul remembered when his brother Springleaf mistaken Fenzura for a girl and sniffed his rear. Fenzura funny enough played along and let Springleaf dirty talk him for a while, and only when the Skitty had started wanting it to get a little physical did Fenzura speak up, though the Vulpix told Springleaf if he ever wanted to get a little dirty he knew where to find him.

Lightsoul always admired his friend's ability to just be himself, Fenzura didn't care what others thought of him or worried about being popular. Instead Fenzura just lived for each day and only apologized when he messed up big time. Lightsoul really did like Fenzura a lot and deep down maybe even loved him. Though he worried about what Flare and Ruby would think. Flare always reminded the Shinx that the tribe came first, and that he needed to find a nice female tribe member. It wasn't that Lightsoul didn't like girls, he actually had a few relations outside of the tribe with girls from other tribes and he even had something going on with Wintertail. Sure she was a herm but she still had all of the parts. When it came down to it, Lightsoul just wanted to be happy and help make others be just as happy to. Gender wasn't a thing he cared very much about, if there was a place to put it, he will mate with it.

"Fenzura." Ruby spoke up from behind the pair. Lightsoul looked up at the shiny silver Ninetales, and thought about how no matter how many times he has seen the vixen she always seemed to made him want to wet himself. Ruby was one of the village seniors though she didn't look that old at all. She was one of the best hunters in the village and was always able to return with large catches ranging from Raticates to Tauros and Milktanks. Lightsoul respected the Ninetales for her wisdom, her amazing abilities and oh Arcues her amazing body that the Shinx would give his tail up for just an hour of doing a bit of cross breeding. A fact that Lightsoul hoped his friend Fenzura never learned about.

"Yes Ruby?" Fenzura asked

"Remember what we talked about." Ruby looked from Fenzura to Lightsoul, her eyes Amber and Sapphire eyes seemed to be trying to see into his mind and soul. It wasn't until he heard a strange voice did the Shinx feel like he was freed from her judgmental stare.

 _"Oh…how delightful…"_ Lightsoul heard a feminine voice say, but when he looked around to find the source he couldn't see what it could be. The Shinx shakes his head and then turns his attention back to Ruby and Fenzura, both where looking at him with concerned looks on their faces. He felt slightly hot and hated the feeling of being put on the spot, even if he wasn't.

"You didn't hear that?" Lightsoul asked out loud

"No, should we have dear?" It was Ruby who asked. Her Amber and Sapphire eyes were locked on him again. "Its ok, you are among friends here." Lightsoul never thought that Ruby considered herself as one of his 'friends.' She was always telling Fenzura to be careful around him, and not to let sometimes his bad habits rub off on her son. Lightsoul couldn't help but chuckle on the thought of rubbing off on Fenzura. "Light what's so funny?" Fenzura asked his friend causing the Shinx to stop his sudden chuckling. He usually let his inner thoughts sometimes bubble up to the surface.

"N-Nothing…um…just letting my thoughts wonder…" Lightsoul laughs and he felt his usual feelings of embarrassment bubble up. He really wished that he could use teleport and go somewhere else. Fenzura though was staring into his yellow eyes and the Shinx found that he was unable to look away. Lightsoul had seen in the past Fenzura would stare at another Pokemon for a few moments, it was as if he was trying to read their mind. Often afterwards Fenzura would close his eyes as if he was processing a lot of information all at once. Lightsoul just wrote it off that it was a Vulpix thing and left it at that. Fenzura this time though broke the stare after a short while, his already red face seemed to turn darker and the Vulpix lets outs a little gasp as if he was surprised.

"Oh my…" Fenzura said as he looks at Ruby. Fenzura's tails were shaking and he was having issues keeping still. "Ah…ah…we need to go." Fenzura's breathing was heavy and the Vulpix looked like he was all of a sudden aroused.

"What is wrong Fenzura? What got into you?" Ruby asked before glaring at Lightsoul.

' _What did I do?'_ Lightsoul thought to himself. "Fenzura…"

Fenzura looked at Lightsoul and smiled. "Light…" The Vulpix stepped over to his friend and then nuzzled him. Keeping his voice low the Vulpix whispered into his friend's ear. "Meet me by the Elder Tree after the Gathering."

"Fenzura are you crazy?" Lightsoul asked as he tried to keep his voice low. "This is why we got in trouble in the first place."

"It will be fine, I promise." Fenzura then steps away and turns in the direction of the exit. Lightsoul noticed Ruby glaring at him but when she saw her pup preparing to leave she did the same.

"I've got my eyes on you…little pervert." Ruby growled, she wasn't being very quiet about it either as Fenzura's ears went down. "I do not know what you planning Fenzura, but if you lay one little tail out of bounds I will neuter you myself."

"Y-yes Ruby…" Fenzura groaned as he left with the Ninetales. Lightsoul felt terrible and wondered if he had done something to get his friend in trouble. But as he saw Fenzura and Ruby walk over to where some of the other members of the tribe were gathering he saw his friend shaking his rear in his direction. Fenzura was calling out to him and was letting him know what it was still on if he wanted. Lightsoul happily nods and turned around and shook his own rear back. The pair had come up with the little gestor a while ago as a means of telling one another they had something special in mind. It had been the Shinx idea and it often lead to the pair getting intimate with each one another.

" _Sometimes I wonder how we came up with that."_ Lightsoul thought to himself.

 _"That looks like fun, maybe we can do that too."_ Lightsoul heard the strange voice again. He looked around in a desperate attempt to figure out where the voice was coming from, but like before he could not see heads, or tails of what it was. "Where is that voice coming from?"

 _"You can stop looking cutie, I am not inside your village."_ The voice spoke. " _I am using Psychic powers to speak to you and only you."_

"This is really weird." Lightsoul said under his breath. ' _Why would anyone with Psychic powers be interested in me?'_

 _" Oh that is easy to answer; you are the key to the future."_ The voice answered. Lightsoul remembered his dream of Mew and remembered how he had been told that he was part of some kind of prophecy. Did this voice know something as well?

"That sounds pretty awesome." Lightsoul couldn't help but puff up his chest a little bit. He liked the idea that he was special. "What do you need someone like me to do?"

 _" Oh is that so."_ Lightsoul heard the voice giggle a little bit. He was able to tell that it was female, and most likely she had to be nearby. But he couldn't figure out what it could be or why she had any interest in him.

"Who are you?" Lightsoul asked deciding to take over the conversation. "Why are you interested in me?"

 _" My name is Elizabeth and I am interested in you Lightsoul the Shinx."_ The voice spoke with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Why me?" Lightsoul curiously asked. Elizabeth had told him that she was outside of the village and he felt like he needed to find her, and strangely enough he wanted to meet her. He began walking towards the exit of the village, but as he neared the gate he was stopped by the Poochyena twins Razorfang and Lilyfang.

"Sorry Light but we were given strict orders to not let you leave the village." Razorfang the Poochyena to the left said.

"Flare wants to talk to you before you go anywhere. Sorry." Lilyfang the Poochyena to the right spoke.

"I am not surprised…" Lightsoul sighed. He had a feeling that Flare would not let him leave the village without a good reason. Maybe if he begged enough Flare would finally let up on his punishment. "Are you two going to the Gathering tonight?" Lilyfang and Razorfang were identical twins, minus the fact that Lilyfang was female and Razorfang was male. Interestly enough they were his step cousins and were related to his mother Silverstreak.

"We are going to the Gathering tonight." Lilyfang said with a big smile.

"I can't see why anyone would not be allowed to go, unless they are…in your situation." Razorfang looked unsure if he wanted to finish his sentence. Lightsoul knew that the pup meant well but it still stung a bit to hear him talk.

"I will go talk to my dad. Maybe I will get lucky and he is in a better mood." Lightsoul closed his eyes and hoped for the best. It felt good to have his eyes closed and see only darkness; it was strangely for him soothing to be in a 'world' all of his own. No one was around to bother him and even if just for a few moments, the Shinx found peace with himself. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the Poochyena twins, both were bending over to bow.

"Hail Thunderplains." The pair said and Lightsoul turned around to see Flare had arrived. Beside the Flareon was his adoptive mother Silverstreak and beside her was Chip the Furret.

"I assume that everyone is beginning to gather for the trip." Flare asked the twins. Lightsoul slightly wondered if Flare even acknowledged that he was there.

"Everyone who is allowed to make the trip has begun to gather sir." Lilyfang reported. Both her and her brother remained in the bowing position, Flare had yet to ask for them to rise yet.

"Shall we be allowed to go as well my leader?" Razorfang asked, Lightsoul could sense a bit of hope was in his voice.

"It will be your first mating season Gathering, I encourage both of you to go." Flare bowed his head back and both pups rise to look at their leader. Lightsoul wanted to move away but as he looked for a way out he noticed Silverstreak shaking her head, she wanted him to stay put.

"Thank you sir." The twins spoke together.

"Any Pokémon you two meet will be lucky to be with you." Flare murred happily, Lightsoul always enjoyed seeing his father's kind side, he always wished to fill others with hope and courage, it was rare to see his bad side and even then he still did not try to put anyone down. Flare's judgement and punishments were just and usually correct, though Lightsoul felt that his father's punishment this time had gone on for too long.

"You are to kind sir." Razorfang spoke, his tail was wagging so fast that Lightsoul thought that he may fly away.

"May be relieved of our duties?" Lilyfang said as she was panting heavily, the wolf pups were very excited for the evening.

"Yes, I want everyone who is able to attend and that want to go to be there." Lightsoul heard his father say and the twins barked happily as they ran off without even being excused. Flare must not have mind as he chuckles at how his niece and nephew were having a good time. After a moment the Flareon turned his attention to Lightsoul.

"I do not want to leave you behind tonight." Flare said after clearing his throat.

"I know." Lightsoul took a breath as he was trying to keep himself composed. This was his chance to finally be free of his punishment.

"Light you know what I want to hear." Flare sat down next to the Shinx and with a nod of his head Chip walked away.

"ROLE CALL!" Chip yelled as he walked away.

Flare waited for Chip to be out of ear shot. "Just tell me the truth."

"I have." Lightsoul looks down at his paws. "We were just out for some night time training."

"What is so bad that you cannot tell me?" Lightsoul heard Flare asked. Taking a deep breath the Shinx decided that if he wanted to go to the Gathering and then meet with Fenzura he had to tell Flare the truth.

"Flare…dad…me and Fenzura that night…we…we had…we mated that night." Lightsoul stumbled to get the words out, his paws were shaking and he couldn't stop looking at the ground, the fear of looking at Flare's face was too much to handle.

"You did what?" Lightsoul heard the Flareon say after a moment. He then heard Silverstreak' s voice, but to him everything sounded like mumbling. Lightsoul felt that he was about to heard his dad yell at him for doing something so stupid, not only had himself and Fenzura been out all night but then they had what could be considered forbidden relations as well. Lightsoul worried that he would be shunned by his family and forced to have to make it on his own. Maybe that was for the best, what family wanted to have a wild and out of control Shinx running around sticking it into everything that moved, even if who he did truly made him happy. For Fenzura Lightsoul knew he would do anything for his bow loving Vulpix.

"Lightsoul!" The Shinx jumped jump at the yelling of his name. He finally looked at his father and saw that the Flareon was staring him down.

" _Oh no…he looks pissed."_ Lightsoul thought to himself as he couldn't stop shaking. What new form of punishment was he going to receive now?

"I am very disappointed in you." Flare growled. "I cannot believe you stayed out late just to get some tail." Lightsoul thought that Flare was going to use Flamethrower on him. But then he saw in the Flareon's eyes something else, it wasn't anger or disappointment…it was amusement. "You know you and your little gender-bender friend could have used the dens here. I use to take Silverstreak up to the make out point that was only just behind the village."

Lightsoul saw Silverstreak giggle as she seemed to be remember some of their misadventures. "We use to make good use of those dens back there. Those caves were always so quiet-"

"Not when we were there." Flare said before murred while pressing his nose against Silverstreak' s. Lightsoul felt a bit uncomfortable, sure he liked watching intimate moments, but not when it was his parents. He looked in the direction that he remembered Fenzura was at and saw his friend there talking to Springleaf. The pair seemed to be having a nice conversation and Lightsoul hoped that he could join them.

"Anyway…" Flare up and Lightsoul knew their conversation was to continue. "I cannot…understand why you would interested in Fenzura. I myself never…conducted such activities. I find it strange and unnatural."

"I do not know how to explain it." Lightsoul looked once again at Fenzura and he saw the group preparing to head out. He felt his heart skip a beat when Fenzura looked back in his direction and for a moment it felt like they locked eyes. Feeling a bit more confident the Shinx speaks to his father once again. "But I feel happy and at peace just when I think about Fenzura, he is special to me and I can not picture my life without him."

At that moment Lightsoul felt like nothing could bring him down, he confronted his fear of being open about Fenzura and he was sure after this his punishment was going to be lifted and he could spend the entire mating season being with Fenzura…

"I do not want you seeing Fenzura anymore." Lightsoul heard Flare say and in a instant he felt like the ground under him had just broken apart and he was falling through it. The words that Flare had just spoken seemed to be echoing in his ears.

"What…why?" Lightsoul fell onto his stomach, the strength in his paws felt striped away, his mind was spinning and his eyes were becoming hot with tears. "How could you say that?"

"We think that you should seek more…natural relationships sweetie." Silverstreak looked even more unhappy than her mate. Lightsoul wanted to for the first time in his life actually hurt someone else and right now it was both of his parents as the Shinx felt lost. It was only moments ago they were saying what he could have done better, that he should have used the secret little dens just on the other side of the village, how nice they looked together. Now they are telling him to seek a more natural relationship, wasn't what he had with Fenzura natural?

"We know how you feel honey, about how you two make the other feel." His mother continued. Silverstreak and Flare were not even his real parents, his were dead. How was this natural? Silverstreak didn't give birth to a Shinx and Skitty, no she gave birth to a couple of Eevees.

"But there is more to Fenzura than you know right-"Lightsoul finally couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't going to sit here and let his parents crap all over everything he loved.

"I can't do this." Lightsoul said, he was starting to pant; the anger that he had kept in was fighting to come out. "I like Fenzura…No I love him." Lightsoul growled and glared at both Flare and Silverstreak. "And now you want to see us apart."

"That is not true." Flare stepped in front of Silverstreak; he was prepared to protect his mate in case something happens.

"Is it because Fenzura is a boy, and I am one two?" Lightsoul asked, he wanted to see what Flare would do.

"Yes…yes it is." Flare said as he takes an deep breath. "If you two continue to be with one another, you will be in a unnatural relationship. One that is unhealthy and bad for everyone involved. You must stop seeing him."

"NO!" Lightsoul stomped the ground, the crackling sound of static was heard all around the Shinx and his fur was starting to glow. Lightsoul wanted to bite Flare, to hurt him for telling him something like this. It wasn't fair, how could he come so close and have it ripped away from him so easily. Fenzura was everything to him, they have been friends for longer than the Shinx could remember, they shared so many first moments together, even down to them having their first kisses together, they helped each other with their first climaxes and they shared their first times together. If the Shinx could not be with the one he loved…

"I'm…I'm leaving!" Lightsoul cried, he looked at the ground again, his heart felt heavy and his spirit broken. Lightsoul did not even notice that when he had become upset that he had gotten up, nor did he notice that everyone was staring at them, the argument had become louder than expected. He wasn't sure if everyone knew why they were fighting but they knew that it was bad enough to make the Shinx want to leave.

"I will not stop you." Flare simply said. "This is a lot to process…"

"Flare!" Silverstreak looked down at Lightsoul; fear in her eyes for her son's safety. "We should be going to the Gathering, not fighting one another."

"I want Lightsoul to come with us, but we cannot ignore what is going through his mind either." Flare looked at the Shinx, and Lightsoul looked back at Flare. Lightsoul wanted to go to the Gathering as well, but he wanted to be with Fenzura too.

"If you leave, I will give you till morning to come back."

"I need time to think…" Lightsoul let his thoughts trail for a moment, his body felt so heavy. "I promise I will return." Lightsoul began walking away but as he did so, Flare's voice seemed to follow him.

"But if you do not attend the Gathering tonight you will not be allowed to be part of any of the following events."

Lightsoul stopped in place and looked back at his father and mother. Flare had gotten up and walked past his son as he headed over to the gate. "The Gathering will end at sunrise tomorrow morning. Once that happens we will be leaving to go to the sacred grounds. Only those who have been given the blessing while at the Gathering will be allowed to enter."

"This is to keep outsiders from following us in." Silverstreak said as she got up to join her mate. "We do not want outsiders and the unclean ones to join us."

"So best to get over whatever crap you have, let your balls drop and get to the Gathering as soon as you can." Flare snarled at Lightsoul. "If missing out on a two weeks of sex is what you want to do, then do not show up."

"Flare." Silverstreak barked at her mate. "Is that all you think this event is about?"

"Yes." Flare said and he got a playful bit on his neck fur by Silverstreak.

"Good answer." Lightsoul heard his mother say and he wondered why he was being kept from enjoying such companionship. He began picking up the pace as he wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. Though as he neared the gate out he felt his side pressed up against, though the Shinx did not have to turn to see who it was. He could pick Fenzura' s scent out of a valley full of Vulpixs.

"I do not know what happened, but be careful out there." Fenzura told him. Lightsoul looked at his friend and smiled. No matter what anyone else thought, no matter what they said, or how much they tried to keep them apart. Fenzura and him would always find a way to be together, even if only though spirit alone. "Come back to me please."

"You know I will." Lightsoul looks Fenzura directly in the eyes. Both pressed their heads together, for even if just for a moment, for that single sliver of time, Lightsoul and Fenzura were together and nothing could tear them apart.

A short time after Lightsoul had left the village behind, the Shinx found himself wandering around the back of it. Thunderplain's village was situated near the Limestone Mountain Pass which was the pass that separated the northern part of the region from the southern part. He had watched Fenzura and the others leave for the Gathering and the Shinx was picturing in his mind the amount of time it would take for him to run from where he was at now to the Gathering grounds. It took about a hour hike from where they lived to reach the trail that led up to the grounds.

Lightsoul was able to see down from where he stood at the village and he wondered if he would ever see it again. He did not plan to run away when he first decided to leave, but the thought of staying there under what he felt like was oppressive conditions did make the Shinx want to never return. He still couldn't believe that Flare was so against his relationship with Fenzura, Ruby Fenzura's hot mother wasn't helping much either as she kept giving him death glares, worst of all Fenzura seemed to be both hot and cold when it came to them and Lightsoul wished that he could figure out what Fenzura thought of all this.

"What do I do now?" Lightsoul asked himself.

"I can answer that for you." A voice spoke. Lightsoul looked around and he saw shiny blue Sylveon standing several feet away from him. The pair were up on a hill and Lightsoul couldn't figure out how the fairy eon could have gotten by him. Regardless he had to be on the defensive, there was no telling what this Pokémon had in mind.

"Who are you?" Lightsoul asked as he took a battle stance. His chest was low to the ground, his paws were moving into the pouncing position and he bared his teeth. The Sylveon chuckled and give the Shinx an amused look.

"Is that anyway to greet a lady?" The Sylveon asked, one of her ribbons pats her side. Lightsoul had never seen a Pokémon like this Sylveon before. It was rare to see shiny Pokémon at all, they were nearly as rare as seeing a legendary Pokémon, but here one was in the flesh. Lightsoul did not know what to think of the situation as he felt a strange aura surrounding this Pokémon. He couldn't see it like a Riolu or Lucario could but he was able to feel it, and from what he remembered a strong aura meant that the Pokémon who was making it…was very powerful. Only village leaders and a few others like Ruby were anywhere near this powerful. Who was she and why was she out here?

"It is how I treat someone who sneaks up on me."

"We have not formally introduced." The Sylveon took a few steps forward and Lightsoul growled in response, though this did not stop the fairy eon from coming closer. With each step Lightsoul felt more and more of the Sylveon' s strength pushing against him and before he knew it the Shinx was having trouble keeping his fighting stance, the Sylveon' s very presence was too much for him to handle. Lightsoul couldn't figure out how it was possible, that without even lifting a paw he was being beaten. Only when the Sylveon was inches away from him did the pressure finally lift. The Sylveon bends down and gives the Shinx a wink.

"I do not even have to lift a ribbon to beat you; if I wanted to break you I couldn't have done it long ago." The fairy giggles; she then gives the Shinx a kiss on the cheek. "My name is Madam Elizabeth, Queen of the Fairies."

Lightsoul shivered a bit as he looks up at the Sylveon, her name rung a small bell for him. He knew he had heard the name before, Madam Elizabeth. Some of the elders spoke the name from time to time in their stories and it made Lightsoul wonder if this was the same Pokémon, if so she was just as powerful as they had described. Cute, charming and very attractive, though if you was to cross her she was a bringer of pain. With a gulp the lion slightly tried to move away but he was stopped by a ribbon that had wrapped itself around his waist.

"Um…Madam Elizabeth…why…may I ask…why you are interested in um…me?"

"Oh I love small cute things." The Sylveon had the biggest smile on her face and with a good tug Lightsoul felt himself yanked over to the fairy. Lightsoul felt his face pushed up against the eon's body and he could pick up her scent, she reminded him of something very sweet, like a field of berries. Her fur was soft, almost like a pillow, though there was still a slightly toughness to it. Try as the Shinx liked he found it harder and harder to want to pull away from the Madam and before he knew it a purr of affection rose from him.

"There we go, let it out." Lightsoul heard Madam Elizabeth say in the most soothing of voices. It almost reminded him of when Silverstreak use to nurse him and his brother when they were tiny. Purring a bit more the Shinx closes his eyes and he felt once again at peace, the warmth of the Sylveon' s body seemed to help melt away all of his worries and the thought of losing Fenzura, his family and his tribe did not seem to matter. No what mattered now was that he was at peace, even if it was in the ribbons of this stranger who seemed to have a strange interest in him.

"I've been waiting for you…my King."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7Lightsoul White DreamsIt did not register in Lightsoul's mind at first what Madam Elizabeth said to him. It felt like her words were echoing from some place far away from them. She had told him, that he was her king. But he wondered, what did that even mean? Lightsoul played with the word in his mind, King. The Shinx always wondered what it would be like to become the leader of his tribe someday, to be the leader of so many and have them do whatever he wanted. The Shinx pictured having some of the pretty girls weighing on him while the boys did his bidding. He saw himself sitting on his own throne and having at all times someone there to pleasure him how ever he wanted.

" _King Lightsoul…"_ Lightsoul pictured a Nidoran Female saying to him as he sat on top of his throne. _"How may we take care of you today?"_

Lightsoul laughed, _"Oh you know what I want."_ Lightsoul pictured him petting the Nidoran' s head.

" _It will be my honor sir…"_ The fantasy girl blushed.

"Having a nice dream?" Lightsoul blinks as he comes out of his day dream. Madam Elizabeth was laying down in front of him, her eyes were locked with him. "You like to talk while you're sleeping."

"How long have you been here?" Lightsoul asked, a slight feeling of embarrassment began washing over him. He wondered how much she heard, or could interpret.

Madam Elizabeth chuckled as she used her feelers to pat the Shinx's cheeks and head playfully. "Long enough my little cutie, you are so cute when you're sleeping." The Sylveon lays one of her paws under her head and then lays her head down. Lightsoul noticed that she blows him a kiss and he couldn't help but turn a little red. Why did he always have to get this way when he was around a cute girl or Fenzura?

"Nidoran Female…I did not know you had such nice taste in girls." Madam Elizabeth giggled. "I approve. We have one who works at the house, I am sure you two will make such a cute little couple, I will see about setting you two up after we get back." Lightsoul fights the urge to stay quiet up and finally decides to put his paw down.

"What is going on here? Why did you just out of the blue pick me up, how are you able to read my mind, and most importantly who the hell are you?" Lightsoul hissed. Madam Elizabeth pets his cheek again and this time Lightsoul pulled away from the feeler. He saw that the Sylveon did not look pleased, but she quickly changes her expression to one of joy.

"I will admit that all of this is very sudden, I mean if I was you I wouldn't believe it myself. Least I can do is explain myself right?" Madam Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Though before I begin…will you be so kind and to lay close to me?" Madam Elizabeth's eyes became sad puppy dog like and she seemed to long for his companionship. Lightsoul knew it was against his better judgment but he couldn't let her be so lonely.

"Damn it…" The Shinx crawled over to her and he felt the Sylveon's ribbons wrap around him and pull him close. Elizabeth nuzzled his cheek until she was satisfied. Lightsoul heard her give a happy cry once she was satisfied.

"I will introduce myself again." Madam Elizabeth started. "My name is Madam Elizabeth 'Queen of the Fairies'."

"Are you the queen of all fairy types?" Lightsoul interjected. He feels Elizabeth nuzzle him again, it was as if he was her teddy bear.

"No I am not the queen of all fairy types silly. There is another who has that honor." Madam Elizabeth grinned and nuzzles her nose against the Shinx. Lightsoul wondered if all Sylveon's were this touchy, or if he just happened to be wrapped up by what he felt like was a crazy one.

"I am the owner and head female of the White Dreams Manor/Brothel."

"Wh-what…um come again?" Lightsoul asked while trying to keep his cool. The Shinx was become more and more excited the longer he was around the Sylveon.

"I run the White Dreams House, and am head of about…" Madam Elizabeth used part of one of her ribbons to rub her head, the Sylveon looked slightly unsure of herself all of a sudden. "How many girls are in the house again?"

"Wait…you run…White Dreams?" Even Lightsoul knew of the infamous house called White Dreams, it was a house full of Poke' Girls who needed a place to stay. It was legendary because to every male in the house there was about 3 to 5 girls. Sure the Shinx had strong feelings for Fenzura but…he dressed like a girl, talked like one at times and was very good at reminding the Shinx the joys of the opposite sex.

"Wait how don't you know how many girls are in your home?"

"We have a lot of girls living there. Let me think now…" Madam Elizabeth rubs her head and Lightsoul pictured her trying to look up into a thought bubble. An empty one by the looks of it as the Sylveon wasn't able to come up with an answer and she instead has a look of defeat after a few moments of trying. "I give up."

" _How is it that someone who can be so powerful and influential, be a bit of an air head"_ Lightsoul thought to himself.

"Well…means there is going to be a lot of meeting and greeting when we get back." Madam Elizabeth got up and stretch her limbs. She shakes her body like the Sylveon was drying herself off and then picks up Lightsoul with her ribbons and sets him down on his paws.

"Let's walk and talk, we still have some catching up to do."

"We barely know each other." Lightsoul sighed; the thought that the Sylveon could have such a innocent personality was a lot to handle. She was super cute, powerful, and very sexy, though she had a very bubbly personality. Back in the village no one was this happy, and Pokémon like Wintertail and Fenzura were pretty happy normally, though nothing like this.

"And that is why we have a lot of catching up to do." Lightsoul felt Madam Elizabeth wrap one of her feelers around his tail. "There now we can bond properly…at least until we get back to my room…or should I say our room."

"What…" It was the Shinx's turn to make a face as his face felt like it was frozen in the surprisement look, his mouth was open, his eyes were slightly wide, and if it wasn't for the Sylveon holding his tail while walking he would be frozen in place. Lightsoul couldn't figure out if he was being taken in by a nut case. "Madam Eliza- "

"Eliza…" The Sylveon said with a big smile on her face. "You can call me Eliza. Madam Elizabeth is super formal and I only like to use it for those who I do not know, or who are submissive to me." She then pats Lightsoul on top of his head with her free ribbon and giggles. "Granted you are my King but…in the bed room I like to sit on top of the throne, if you know what I mean."

"Mad- "Lightsoul was cut off.

"Eliza." Elizabeth snapped and she gave the Shinx's tail a good tug, the sudden shot of pain made Lightsoul cry out.

"What is wrong with you?" Lightsoul asked, a few tears formed in his eyes. "That hurt a lot."

"Oh come on you." Elizabeth shook her head, "If you are going to be my king, we'll need to toughen you up. How can you be a harem king and not be tough enough to protect your girls and boys?"

"What! WHAT!" Lightsoul felt the blood in his head draining, his mind was being blown away by what he was hearing. "Are you serious…" The Shinx began feeling dizzy, his mind wasn't able to handle all of the excitement.

"Very serious." Elizabeth gives the Shinx's tail a good yank and Lightsoul felt himself wake back up a little bit. "We expect big things from you, both effort wise and down below."

"Can you please stop making those kinds of jokes?" Lightsoul begged as his mind was full of erotic images at the moment. Most of them were of the Sylveon and her using her Cute Charm to win him over. Elizabeth gives him a friendly tug on his tail and the pair began moving quickly, the Sylveon seemed eager to get him back home. Lightsoul shook his head several times as he was trying to clear his mind, but the image of Sylveon butt in his face kept popping up, and as much as he tried to keep it out of his mind it didn't go away, although it also didn't help that he was in sniffing length of the real thing as Elizabeth's rear was right in front of him of his face.

"I am not joking; we like to do big things." Elizabeth said proudly. "The girls and I aim to please. There is no length to long, or Pokémon too large for us to handle. Our thirst for pleasure is never quenched and most importantly of all, I teach that spitters are quitters."

Lightsoul tripped over his own paws and fell flat onto his face. The taste of dirt and mud got into his mouth and the Shinx cursed himself for looking silly in front of Elizabeth. But something like this wasn't going to change the Sylveon's mind on making him her king. With a small sigh the Shinx closed his eyes for a moment and pictured himself again being in the loving embrace of Elizabeth and several other Pokémon.

" _How could I be so lucky…"_

"Lightsoul…." Elizabeth's voice spoke up. The Shinx could sense a bit of fear in her voice, something that he did not believe he would ever hear coming from the bubbly Sylveon. It made him feel a little bad, as if he had let her down.

"Wake up please…I want you to see this." Lightsoul felt something poking at him again and again. It felt a little funny and the Shinx found it much harder to keep his eyes closed anymore and finally after a minute the lion opened his eyes. The sight he had to look at was that of Elizabeth's cute face as she was looking down at him with her big pink eyes.

"What happened…" Lightsoul rubbed his eyes and looked he saw that the moon was coming out over the horizon. It took a few moments before the Shinx realized what time it was, more importantly what he was missing.

"Eliza let me go!" Lightsoul yelled up at the Sylveon who looked a little hurt.

"You want to leave me?" Elizabeth asked in a hurtful voice. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I have to get to the Gathering, if I do not get there right now-"Lightsoul felt Elizabeth put her paw over his mouth. The pair locked eyes and he saw that Elizabeth seemed needy. It was strange but the Shinx hated seeing the Sylveon look anything but happy, as if he had a duty to make her happy. Why did he care for someone that he barely even knew, Elizabeth basically kidnapped him and had been holding him hostage? She seemed a bit out of her mind and evens after all the promises of finding a house full of beautiful females, they still haven't arrived yet. And now she was keeping him from leaving and trying to get to the Gathering grounds…that there was no way of getting to in time. It was already moon high and by the time he got there everyone would have already left for the mating grounds without him. What was he going to do now?

"You know as well as I do that it would be a fruitless venture." Elizabeth said, she kept her paw over his mouth and now was laying her head down on his chest. "White Dreams is like going to the mating grounds every single day. Your Vulpix friend will not be here but…you do have me."

"Eliza, before you start…why me? Why are you so attracted to someone that you only met tonight?" Lightsoul asked, the feeling of being unable to be with his tribe was starting to dawn on him. Fear of never being able to return home also came to mind, never to see his family, tribemates and Fenzura…would he really never see them again. He could go home, he could return after some time and see them again, but…could he really face them? Fenzura…why would such a handsome and at the same time cute Vulpix like him not find a suitor during the mating season. He was just a Shinx, and not even the biggest one at that, why would anyone want to take him as a mate? Elizabeth must have sensed how he was feeling and she pulled him in close for a hug, the feeling of being close to the Sylveon soothed the Shinx like before and he closed his eyes and took in her scent.

"Because I am lonely Lighty." Elizabeth admitted. Lightsoul couldn't think of any reason why someone like Elizabeth would feel a sense of loneliness. She was the Queen of White Dreams Manor, she lived with a lot of other Pokémon and Lightsoul was sure that she could gain the companionship of anyone that she wanted. If anyone should feel a sense of loneliness it was him, the idiot who left his home and village because he couldn't get his way.

"You are too lovely to be lonely." Lightsoul hoped that he could cheer Elizabeth up.

Elizabeth paused what she was doing for a moment and slowly moved Lightsoul away from her, she admired how the Shinx looked and then gives him a nuzzle on his nose. Lightsoul remembered when Fenzura did that to him as he was leaving, the Vulpix did it as a way to show his feelings for him. Did Elizabeth feel the same way that Fenzura did for him?

"Thank you Lighty." Elizabeth chuckles and lets the lion cub go. Lightsoul let out a small whine as he hadn't realized how much he already missed being close to the fairy. "So cute." Elizabeth giggles.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Lightsoul looked away, his cheeks had turned rose red.

"Don't worry, I have that effect on others my king." Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at Lightsoul while giving him a cheesy grin. The Shinx pictured the Sylveon's tongue being covered in "milk" and he looked away from her.

"You do not have to hide your feelings for me Lightsoul, remember I have a six sense for how others feel." Murring Elizabeth takes hold of the Shinx with her feelers and nuzzles the top of his head. She rubs his stomach with one of her feelers and whispers into his ears.

"Admit it, you want to touch me, feel me up, mount me and make me yours."

Lightsoul clenched his teeth, he felt nervous at the idea of admitting to Elizabeth that he wanted to do all of those things to her. "Are…are you teasing me?" Lightsoul asked, if this kept on going he was going to do all of those things to her and then some.

"Mmmaaayybbbeeee." Lightsoul felt his left ear being nipped on by Elizabeth, her teeth lightly held onto him. "When we get home…you'll find out." With that she lets him go, but not without leaving the Shinx with deep need…to breed.

"That was fun." Elizabeth giggles, she seems to give herself a pat on the back. "Ok Lighty, now where was I?"

"Causing me to remember every wet dream I ever experienced." Lightsoul groaned as he was keeping his paws in front of himself. The ground under his fore-paws was darker than the rest of the ground.

"Let's see…" Elizabeth does her thinking pose again, after a moment she remembers that she wanted to talk about. "So my name is Madam Elizabeth, and I run the White Dreams Manor/Brothel. My second and third in charge are named Audrey the Pikachu and Lita the Clefairy, I could not run the house without them. We are a sanctuary for the wayward souls, which now leads to how I came to know about you." Elizabeth giggles and bounces up and down a little bit as she seemed to be excited for the news she was sharing. "Keeping up?"

"Eliza why are you so giggly." Lightsoul said feeling slightly annoyed. If he did have such a "huge" problem brewing underneath him the Shinx might have tried to make a break for it already. But Lightsoul remembered something; he was a tribe Pokémon without a tribe to call his own. "And how do you know about me?"

"Well I saw you and that cute little girl out in the field several nights ago." Elizabeth murred, Lightsoul realized that the Sylveon had a thing for peeping on others. But that begged the question, why was she out in Thunder Plains territory at all. Outside Pokémon knew better than to tread on tribal lands without being given permission. "I was hoping that you and that cute little Vulpix girl were still together, but I overheard what happened. You have my regards, plus you have this cute little ass to call your own sooner or later."

Lightsoul shakes his head as he was feeling confused. "First off why were you in my…I mean Thunder Plain's territory, and second why do you think I am right for you." Lightsoul felt more lost now than he did before, but at the same time he couldn't deny how interested in all of this he was. "You are very nice Eliza, your cute, sexy, really powerful, even though I do think your bubbly personality sometimes does make you seem well…. not all there."

"You sure do love to asked a lot of questions Lighty, though I do love your honesty." Elizabeth gives a bow, though as her head was down the Shinx couldn't help but notice that she was staring at his erect rod, the red member was throbbing a bit. "Trust me when I say, there is far more to me than meets the eyes." The Sylveon raises her head. "I hope you taste as hot as you look." She gives a wink and the Shinx chuckles at how Elizabeth was the most unique Pokémon he has ever known.

"Ok lets finish story time and then get home. We are only a five-minute walk away."

"Wait we could have finished our journey this entire time?" Lightsoul asked. "Why didn't we just go in?"

"You never asked." Elizabeth said happily. Lightsoul sighed and felt like it was hopeless to try to make complete sense of the Sylveon's intentions.

"Ok, Lighty here is the deal." Elizabeth seemed more serious now, the tone of her voice commanded attention and respect. Lightsoul was able to tell that this was "Madam" Elizabeth speaking instead of carefree Eliza. "When I saw you in that field with your vixen friend I felt an instant connection to you. I cannot explain it but that is what happened. So with my limited usage of Psychic abilities and yes Pokémon other than a actual Psychic type can use such powers. I maintained a mental connection with you and last night I sensed that you needed help and so I went to your aid."

"So are you able to read my mind?" Lightsoul asked, he knew that everything she was saying was true.

"To an extent yes." Elizabeth nodded. "Nothing like what a Espeon can do, nor am I able to alter what you're thinking or control you, but I can read your mind and your feelings." Elizabeth gives the Shinx an awkward smile. "All of this must sound crazy." Elizabeth looked in the direction of where the sun was rising, Lightsoul assumed they were heading that way. "I've been lonely for a long time Lighty. I may be surrounded by other Pokémon and we have wild parties, and share secrets, and some nights go down on one another for what feels like days…" Elizabeth looks at Lightsoul now, her eyes were full of sadness. "No matter how good my girls taste, or how I can make the boys cum like Miltanks, it cannot replace the feeling of mating with someone you really like. No…maybe love."

"We barely know one another…" Lightsoul felt bad for Elizabeth. But could actually watching him and Fenzura mate in the fields have caused the Sylveon to fall for him?

"I am not in love with you Lighty. Although I believe that we can grow to love one another." Elizabeth seemed relieved, as if she just got something huge off of her chest. Elizabeth then smiles at Lightsoul, she had a look of genuine care. "I am taking as much as a risk on you are you are on me Lighty. I am putting my reputation, my house and even my bloodline on the line for you. Maybe I do seem a little crazy, but…I wouldn't be Sylveon if I wasn't." Elizabeth gives Lightsoul a wink.

"Come on the girls are waiting for us, I told them that I was bringing back a stallion of a stud."

"You what?!" Lightsoul followed along as Elizabeth was seeming to have a little pep to her step. It was time for the Shinx to meet his new family.


	8. Chapter 8

Act 2 Chapter 8 White Dream's Saga Lightsoul remembered little what happened to him the night before after he followed Eliza back to her mansion, it had been a long trip back and the Shinx had been worn out. The moment that they had reached what was a draw bridge between the forest and the island in the middle of the lack that housed the mansion, Lightsoul remembered feeling extremely tired. "Wow...I am really tired," Lightsoul remembered telling Eliza the moment they reached the bridge. He knew that it had been a very emotional day, but that shouldn't cause him to feel so worn out that he could barely walk. He remembered being pulled close to Eliza, her ribbons rubbed up and down his body, the Sylveon's feelers felt strangely very soothing. "Awww, don't worry love, I'll take good care of you," Lightsoul remembered being lifted up by Eliza's feelers and his face being rubbed up against, the pair murring together. Lightsoul couldn't figured it out but he felt calm and strangely very happy. The shinx picked up a very sweet scent from Eliza, it reminded Lightsoul of fresh berries in the spring, mixed with a bit of honey. He wondered if this was the natural scent of a Sylveon, would Prism smell like this if he was to evolve into a Sylveon as well. The last thing Lightsoul remembered as the pair stood at the edge of the bridge was Eliza giving him a kiss on his lips. The feeling of his energy being drained as the last thing he felt, while the last sight he saw was seeing the big adorable blue eyes of the sylveon looking down at him as he had drifted off to sleep.

Now here he was, waking up on top of a pillow top mattress in a strange room that he had never been in before. Looking around he saw pink and purple colored walls, with see through curtains on the windows, and beautifully polished wood floor. Lightsoul's head was pulsing slightly, his body still felt drained of energy, but no where near as bad as it was before he passed out. He strangely felt calm despite not having any idea where he was. He felt like he was in a safe place, as if nothing could harm him here. Lightsoul looked outside the window and smiled as he marveled at how beautiful the pond looked. The water glimmered in the sunlight, and reminded Lightsoul of looking at a crystal. "Good evening," Lightsoul heard the cute voice of Eliza. Lightsoul looked behind himself and saw the shiny blue and white sylveon staring back at him. "I heard you talking in your sleep, you seemed pretty troubled." "Well I am being held hostage by an crazy Sylveon who basically kidnapped me and is holding me against my will." Lightsoul said back, the Shinx wanted to figure out how to get out of Eliza's ribbons as soon as possible. To his surprise the Sylveon released her grip on him and recalled her ribbons. Neither Pokemon said anything to the other for what felt like hours, and instead stared at the other in what felt like a intense stare down right before a duel. Lightsoul wondered if he should get up and head for the door while Eliza stared back, her head was laying on top of one of her paws, a smile on her face. "So...are you going to leave or not?" Eliza asked calmly after a while, breaking the stare off and leaving Lightsoul in a state of wonderment. He did not expect Eliza to call him out like this and he was completely thrown off. He thought that Eliza needed him, that she went through with bringing him here to tame her own needs for companionship. But here she was, letting him go all of a sudden as if he didn't mean much to her. "Bu-bu-but..." Lightsoul asked after thinking about what the Sylveon just asked him. "I'm-I-I...dear Arceus I am lost..." The shinx felt Eliza's ribbon tap him on the head, a big smile was on her face.

"Your free to go anytime Lighty, you do not have to stay here if you do not want to," Eliza began, the fairy eon kissed the shinx on his cheek. "There are plenty of more "fish" out there that I can catch if I want." Eliza pats Lightsoul's cheek with a paw. "I can have any male, female, herm that I want. And if you do not believe me, I can show you the long list of Pokemon who want to be my companion, it can go on for days. I have been with partners of every shape, size, some with odd backgrounds, some who come from money, and I have even spent the night with a legendary or two in my days. Most want to come "free" me from my life style of pleasuring others for money and whisk me away to a "proper" life." Eliza nuzzled Lightsoul's nose and murred happily.

"You do not want that sort of life style do you?" Lightsoul asked as he tried to keep a bit of space between the him and Eliza. But that little gap between them was slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

"White Dreams is my life's work Lighty, I created it so I find my freedom, you cannot do that when have nothing to call your own." Eliza said as she rubbed the Shinx's face with a ribbon, the feline couldn't help but feel sorry for the Sylveon. Maybe there was more to her than the bubbly, over joyful Pokemon that she appeared or tried to be on the outside. Despite the way they first met, Lightsoul wondered if there was something to this "faithful" meeting of theirs. Like he was supposed to come here and help her out, but if so, how? Eliza was rich, powerful, super-hot, ultra-sexy, and if anything was well out of his league. Lightsoul was nothing more than a shinx from Thunderplains Tribe that ran away from home, was in a relationship with a gender-bending vulpix, barely was able to pass most of his trials so far and didn't have a single poke' to his name. Heck he has yet to even truly kiss a girl, and Eliza expected him to some how step up and be her mate? Putting all of that into context made Lightsoul wonder if she truly was crazy. Or was he the one crazy for actually just now thinking that he was good enough for her?

"Eliza you're rich, sexy, I mean...shoot I should be lifting my tail for you to take me, since I do not have anything to offer you," Lightsoul sighed.

"Of course I know that you do not have anything material wise to offer me silly." Eliza perked up and pinched the shinx's cheeks with her ribbons making them turn a little red. The shinx pulled away the syvleon's ribbons and shakes his head.

"That hurts," Lightsoul whined.

"Oh them let me make you feel good…" Eliza leaned in and gives the Shinx a kiss on his cheeks where she had been pinching him. The shinx couldn't help but purr and before he knew it was being wrapped gently around by the fairy's ribbons and held onto by her forepaws. Lightsoul felt Eliza rub his head, her ribbons felt soft to the touch and helped him to get over his feelings of not being good enough for her. "Better?"

"Yes." The shinx purred happily in response. He didn't think much of anything until he hears the sound of someone knocking on the door. The sylveon turns laying with him growled a bit to the noise.

"Just my luck…" Eliza gets up and walks over to the door. Lightsoul turned around to see a Pikachu standing at the door. Lightsoul watched as Eliza and the Pikachu exchanged greetings before Eliza turned around and motioned for the shinx to join her at the door. With bit of hesitation the lion pokemon gets up and walks over to meet the new comer.

"Audrey this is Lightsoul, he will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." Eliza happily introduced. Lightsoul took a closer look at the pikachu and noticed a few interesting things about her. First she was wearing what appeared to be a black skirt around her waist covering a bit of her underside. Second this pikachu unlike others that Lightsoul has seen before had pink eyes instead of the normal amber color. Finally and the most odd thing of all was that Audrey's tail strangely had the notch heart shape of a female pikachu and half of the lighting bolt end of a male pikachu's tail. All in all Lightsoul did think the pika girl was cute, though just a bit odd looking. Lightsoul had been so into studying how the pika girl looked that he didn't notice that he had been staring straight at her crotch, nor the fact that both girls were staring...or more so glaring at him.

"What are you staring?" Audrey asked Lightsoul after he finally noticed what he was doing. "Trying to get a good look?"

"What no!" Lightsoul cried as he frantically moved his eyes away from Audrey and tried to find anything else, anything at all to stare at other than her. Lightsoul failed to do so and found himself looking back at the pikachu who had her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you wasn't staring at me, what were you staring at?" Audrey asked and Lightsoul became even more flustered than he was before as the shinx's cheeks were turning red as he found himself looking back at the chu's skirt again. Eliza could be heard giggling.

"Alright Audrey, stop joking around, I think Lighty has had enough." Lightsoul looked at Eliza who had a paw over her maw as she was trying to contain herself, but wasn't able to. Lightsoul heard Audrey giggling as well and it was by this time that Lightsoul finally figured out that the two had planned this. He felt a bit upset about being played by the girls, it wasn't fun being the butt of the joke.

"Great...thanks for making me feel bad." Lightsoul groaned.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Audrey squeaked. "Everyone here tries to have a good sense of humor, you'll learn to fit in sooner or later."

"I see…" Lightsoul frowned, his ears hung a little low and he couldn't help but sigh a little bit. He noticed both girl looking at the other and then back at him. Without warning the lion is surrounded by both girls on either side of him. "And then we make up by cuddling with one another," Eliza murred happily as she nuzzled her cheek against Lightsoul's. Audrey did the same on to the shinx's other cheek, a few sparks crackled from the pair of electric pokemon touching on another.

"You'll like it here, promised." Audrey squeaked.

"I think so, just need to calm down a bit." Lightsoul did feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that was happening. It felt rushed, something he wasn't use to. He felt the girls help him lay down on his back. "Hey what are you two doing?"

"Helping you calm down." Eliza said as Audrey goes to the and sets a sign outside of the door that read, "Do not Disturb...Unless you intend to join then."

"How much time do you think we have Audrey?" Eliza asked as she sits a paw on top of the shinx's chest. Lightsoul looks up at the Sylveon who towered over him. Eliza had positioned herself just over the Shinx, her rear end and underside were just above his face. Lightsoul noticed that Eliza's underside had a bit of pink and blue highlights mixed in with her white fur, she had 6 tiny nipples around her stomach. Lightsoul blushed and was about to look away until he noticed a strange black marking near the Sylveon's butt when she wiggled it just above his face. It was hard to figure out what it was without putting his paws on Eliza's butt just to make her stop flaunting it in his face. Lightsoul heard Audrey walk back over, the pikachu stops near his hindlegs and hold onto them.

"The rest the afternoon and evening Madam," Audrey began as the chu puts her hands around the Shinx's sheath. Lightsoul gulps as he struggled to free himself, but failed in vain as Eliza and Audrey were putting their weight down on him. "Wow you are the first Pokemon I have ever met that tries to get out of having a good time."

"Because this doesn't feel right," Lightsoul complained as he felt like he was being taken advantaged of. "How would you feel if two males were doing this to you?" Lightsoul heard Eliza sigh and get up off of him. Audrey did not move though.

"Would you feel better if it was just one of us at a time then?" Eliza asked in a disappointed voice. Lightsoul couldn't help but feel that he was letting the sylveon down now. Which was strange to him since he didn't think that he cared very much how she felt up until now. With a small groan the shinx shakes his head.

"Well I do not want to let you do-" Eliza cuts the shinx off as she this time sits herself down on top of his face. The aroma of the sylveon's scent filled his nose making him oddly enough want for her not to get off any time soon. A strange need to get a bit of a taste test was building up inside of him and he couldn't help but find himself using what little room he had to try and give the fem a good licking.

"Good then...oh!" Lightsoul heard Eliza eep and then giggle as he was trying to find his way to the fem's little love hole. "Oh Lighty...you are quiet the...OH! Adventurer."

"Having a good time Madam?" Lightsoul heard Audrey ask. "Should I join in?"

"I don't know Audrey, is a bulbasaur's ass green and blue?" Eliza asked as Lightsoul felt the fairy eon adjust herself so the shinx had better access to her. The moment she pushed her warm, moist slit over his nose and mouth the shinx felt himself instantly turned on. Granted he was getting turned on before just now.

"Oh, they do have cute little butts, all big and round, I love to just hold on tightly and just pound into them." Lightsoul heard the chu say. At first, he wondered what she was talking about, but then again maybe she meant something else all together. Pounding into someone else was a job for someone like him, not cute little chu girls like Audrey.

"Aww Audrey, you said they have cute little butts, but then say they are big and round." Eliza's giggle was loud enough for Lightsoul to hear even as the sylveon sat on top of him. It was starting to feel warm under where he was at and the shinx wondered if it was always like this or was it just him? Lightsoul wasn't use to being in such a position...well at least with a female. Fenzura had sat on him like this a few times in the past back when they went on "training" trips. Lightsoul remembered Fenzura not wanting to get off of him until he gave him a proper "washing" and even went as far to grind himself up against his tongue. Lightsoul usually remembered having mixed feelings about it all, since he had been licking at his best friend's tail hole. Lightsoul at first usually had been a bit grossed out and unsure if he wanted to give his friend a rim job as it was called, but usually by the end of it the shinx had a good time, made his friend feel good and was rewarded by Fenzura raising his long beautiful tails, bending down for him and showing off his glistening wet little tail hole.

"Lighty...you really are enjoying yourself down there," Lightsoul was brought back to reality by the giggling voice of Eliza. The shinx had been so into his fantasy about Fenzura that in reality he had been licking, sucking and eating out the sylveon as if she was Fenzura. He wasn't about to tell her that he had picture the vulpix in her spot, but...knowing that he had a bit of talent when it came to female pleasuring, or pleasuring a vulpix that acted girly did make him puff his chest out a little bit.

"At least someone...is getting...some...action." Lightsoul heard the voice of Audrey speak up, he felt small burst of pleasure over and over against as the pikachu was busy licking up and down his now fully erect cock. For a moment, the shinx couldn't figure out why something that felt this good wasn't being felt before, but then he remembered that he had been so zoned into giving oral that he somehow had been missing out on the joys of getting oral. The shinx moaned over and over again as Audrey worked her small tongue up and down his shaft, the chu spent a little extra time licking up his dripping pre.

"Well, I do like to make sure I take care of myself." Lightsoul heard Eliza say back. In response Lightsoul heard what he considered was the most adorable little grunting noise was flung back at Eliza.

"Ssshiiiinnnxxxx!" Lightsoul moaned out as he gave Audrey a face full of shinx seed. He couldn't see it happen but from what he had been told by Eliza later was that he shot more than a few good strings of his seed right in between Audrey's eyes, onto her forehead, mouth and finished but covered the maid's stomach and skirt in his seed.

"Oh my Arceus!" Lightsoul heard Audrey cry after he was done. "Where did it all cum from?" Lightsoul felt a slap against his thigh and butt, the surprised pikachu didn't seem to know what else to do.

"We have ourself a little breeder," Lightsoul heard Eliza giggle. The sylveon soon got up off of him. The first thing he saw other than sylveon butt, was the face of its very cute owner looking down at him. A big smile on her face.

"Whoa...I do not think...I have ever, cummed so hard in...my life." Lightsoul said in a worn out but satisfied tone. "Well Audrey, despite all of her complaining just now, is very good and enjoy a good blow job." Eliza said smiling at the chu who was busy sitting to the side licking herself clean. Lightsoul saw that she had taken off her skirt, but he couldn't see all of her because he was lying at a bad angle. Eliza used an gentle paw to guide his eyes back up at her. "There will be more time for getting to know one another later."

"Why did you two-" Lightsoul's mouth pressed on by one of Eliza's ribbons, she used the other to make the "sheeshing" gesture.

"That is one of the perks of being my king, your queen and servants take good care of you." Eliza bends down and gives the shinx a kiss on his lips. Deep down Lightsoul was saying a thank you to Arceus for letting someone so cute give him his first kiss. Well with a girl, since Fenzura did not count. "You needed a chance to relax and not be so tense. The other girls would not enjoy seeing you all worked up, and plus myself and Audrey agreed that we would take team you when I brought you home. More to come later, after meeting the girls."

"Next time you are the one getting cum in your face," Audrey said bitterly said in between licks. "Besides I would like to get a blow job while getting eaten out. You couldn't stop "sylving" over and over again."

"What…" Lightsoul spoke up as he tried to get up. Did he hear Audrey correctly? "Don't you mean get a...tongue job...um...what is the female version of a rim job called?"

"Cunniligus," Both girls said together.

"Is that what I just did?" Lightsoul asked as he got onto his paws, the shinx shook himself a few times as he wanted to "wake" himself back up.

"Yes you did," Eliza murred. "It was wonderful, you will have to use some of those skills on Audrey after dinner. You can return the wonderful favor that she did for you."

"So...eat her out?" Lightsoul asked as he turned his attention to the pikachu who up until now had her back turned to him. She takes off her skirt and began turning around to face him.

"No silly…" Audrey squeaked in a happy tone as she fully turned to face him. What Lightsoul saw was not what he would have expected. "You can give me a blow job instead." What greeted the shinx was the sight of a female pikachu with cock sticking out of her, and it wasn't because she had straped it on. Lightsoul did not know how he missed it up until now but…Audrey was a herm pikachu. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ruby of my Heart

The trip up north towards the breeding grounds was a yearly event that took place just at the beginning of breeding season. The event was usually uneventful and simply involved traveling though the plains, though a bit of Shadowfang's forest and just into the mountains that housed Open Air Tribe. The walk itself was about a day's trip time. For some like Ruby this event was something that she has done several times before in the past, while for someone like Ruby's son Fenzura, this would be his first time making the trip, a bit achievement in the young fox's life. But as much as Ruby wanted to make this trip special, she still couldn't get over how close her son was to not it at all. Thanks entirely to her son's relationship with Lightsoul. No two Pokemon like them should ever be involved together, it was unorthodox, unsavorily and could ruin everything that the Ninetales had planned.

But for as hard as Ruby was on Fenzura for not being right in the head, she still loved him, even if she constantly was fighting with him about wearing bows, and being more feminine than his sisters. Ruby felt that she had to be hard on Fenzura, he was her only son and the only one of her three children that inherited her species. Fenzura like Ruby was really a mew, but both lived the lives of normal Pokemon as a means of hiding their try identities. Fenzura unlike Ruby was born as a Vulpix, but could transform between being a vulpix and a mew. But that was where their similarities ended as Fenzura was very rebellious and often would go completely against what Ruby wanted him to do and be. Instead he insisted that he was his own fox and wished to cast aside his legendary roots in exchange for happiness and a chance to be himself. In Ruby's eyes, her son might as well stab her in the heart with a long icy spike and bury her six feet under.

"Fenzura stop looking like that." Ruby spoke snapped at her son. Fenzura and Ruby were near the end of the trail of Thunderplains Pokemon. The pair hadn't spoken much to one another since Lightsoul had ran away from the tribe, which for Ruby was a blessing and a annoyance at the same time. On one paw, she did not have to listen to her son's complaining about making his best friend run away, but at the same time Ruby did not have anyone to talk to. "I am beginning to think that you are mad at me."

"Why should I care what you think?" Fenzura growled back. Ruby felt like ripping her son apart for disrespecting her, and in front of others no less. But she held back her rage and instead of slamming the vulpix into the ground like she pictured in her mind, she instead glared at the young pix. He was going to be as rebellious against her as possible, a mistake that she intended to see that he paid for sooner or later.

"It's hard to believe that you came from me." Ruby replied. Fenzura glared back at the ninetales which prompted that pair to stop walking. Ruby felt a few villagers pass by them as no one wanted to get involved between the mother and son, a fight that many had seen coming since the moment they left their home. Ruby would have thought that they would have started fighting back in the plains, but somehow they managed to hold it together. They managed to make it through Shadowfang's forest without hurting the others was amazing and made both Ruby and everyone else believe that possibly things would be ok. But here they were, standing at the base of Open Air's mountain pass, staring the other down as at any moment either fox could be at the other's throat. Ruby wasn't worried, she was the experienced one, more powerful, more battle tested, and accepted what she was. Unlike Fenzura who denied his true form, but then against…he was always nothing more than a tail lifter, that alone made him weak in her eyes.

"Yes, it is Ruby." Fenzura growled, his fur was raising up as the male fox bared his teeth at his mother. "How can you be so cruel? You drop my friend…my love away. Just because you cannot accept me for being myself and following my-" Ruby cuts off Fenzura as she grew tired of the cliché' drivel that was pouring out of her son's mouth.

"Oh, please don't give me that load of tauros shit," Ruby waved off Fenzura's words like they meant nothing to her, which they didn't. "Why can't you be more like Ribbon, at least she doesn't care about love, or finding her soul mate. That and she is not tail lifting, butt muncher like you are. You make me sick."

"Mother…" Ruby noticed that Fenzura had stopped glaring at her, but instead had eyes that was full of sorrow, as if Ruby had said something that had made him sad. "How could you?" "How could I what, tell you the truth?" Ruby didn't care if she made Fenzura feel sad or hurt his feelings. To her love was nothing more than a feeling that led to being weak, something that a legendary Pokemon like her could not afford to be. Ruby felt that she already couldn't do anything with her oldest, and despite them not being from the same father, Ribbon and Fenzura were basically twins and were Ruby's second chance to do the parenting things correctly. And she was not about to fail a second or third time so easily like before.

"How can you be so cold, even to your own son?" Fenzura asked in a hurt voice. Ruby felt slightly bad about how she treated Fenzura, but he needed this. She wasn't about to raise a pussy.

"Because Fenzura, when I see you waking back into our village, your tails down in shame, because you decided to be a little butt fucker, and do not want anyone to see how much creamy, sticky, shameful cum you have all over yourself, what is a mother to think." Ruby was tired of trying to sugar coat everything, Fenzura needed to be broken down, that way she could rebuild him back up. Looking ahead, most of the rest of the other Pokemon were more than far enough ahead to not hear anything or be a bother. Ruby saw her son look down at the ground, paws shaking and from what she could tell, was close to tears. Ruby couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. Maybe she could finally get through to him about the error of his ways and save him before he fell to far into darkness.

"Don't worry Fenzura, its mating season, I am sure there is some nice girl who would enjoy playing with your little pee, pee." Ruby chuckled as she prepared to start walking forward once more. "Trust me, once you enjoy spending some time with a female, you will come to realize what you have been missing."

"What is that?" Fenzura asked, the male pix hadn't moved from where he has been sitting. Ruby couldn't help but notice that Fenzura seemed to be sulking, as if he was still trying to wrap his mind around what the ninetales has been preaching this entire time. As good of a sign as that was, they could not fall to far behind.

"We do not have time to sit around and talk about this anymore." Ruby said as she began walking again. Fenzura still did not move. Ruby was beginning to lose her temper again. "Move your ass…" It was Ruby's turn to growl. Fenzura got up, turned around and bent himself over as if he was presenting himself. Fenzura's tails moved out of the way of his tail hole giving Ruby a unhindered view of him. "What are you doing?" "If you want me to change who I am, then fuck it out of me." Fenzura said as he did not stop showing himself to Ruby who continued to look away. "Because mother, you have to have a big dick to be so cruel to your own child."

"Don't tempt me," Ruby's eyes flashed red for a moment as she was struggling to hold back her anger. "You know what, you want that stupid little lion so badly, then go to him. You are useless to me anyway!" Ruby said finally having it with Fenzura. "I am not going to say that you are dead to me, but you are close enough to it." Ruby began thinking about Wishing Falls and the one Pokemon that she could go to when she needed advice or to blow off some steam with. But as she walked away the Ninetales felt something push up against her. Looking to her side she saw that Fenzura was crying as he dug his face into his mother's side. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going to give up on you mother," Ruby saw that Fenzura was looking up at her, a familiar gaze of determination in his eyes…just like his father and Ribbon's fathers. "You might be cruel sometimes, but…I still love you."

"Get off…" Ruby pushed Fenzura away, she couldn't stand seeing him cry. "Go find your little butt buddy. I'll go make myself a new son, one who won't be so weak." Ruby needed to get away from Fenzura, not because he was annoying her, nor was he making her mad. "Just know that when you find him, he may have moved on."

"What do you mean?" Fenzura asked. Ruby smirked as a blue light shined around her.

"There is more than one way to fix a vulpix," Ruby spoke as she vanished behind a blinding light. The last thing she saw was the confused face of her son as she left him with a riddle that was sure to make him worry about his friend even more. But she wasn't worried, if everything worked out the way she planned for it to, then by the time Fenzura and Lightsoul were reunited, the shinx might not even want the fox anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Wish Maker

Neoral the Jirachi lived deep inside of Wishing Falls, it was where he felt most at home during the long summer. He traveled between both Bangam Island and Wishing Falls making his home in both locations depending on the time of the season. During the summer months, he slept and restored his wish magic at Wish Falls. Deep inside of the falls laid a special pond that was the source of the wishing magic and was where Neoral was naturally able to restore his powers without having to do nothing more than simply…sleep. While during the fall and winter months he spent his time at Bangam Island granting wishing and using the time to promote his research into hidden powers. He was very gifted alchemist and spent his time while at the school testing out potions, brews and new ways of channeling his wish magic into tools for helping others…. or himself. He sometimes would help around the school as a teacher, but he felt better staying out of the school's affairs.

It was near the end of summer and Neoral was enjoying his long-extended nap time of several months. A small and very adorable snoring noise could be heard from the little Pokemon as he slept just above the ground, wrapped inside of a energy protection bubble. The little Jirachi snorted a bit as he dreamed of something entertaining to him. "Neoral…" A voice seemly far away but at the same time oh so close said to him. ~ Oh….go away…I am still…sleeping…~ Neoral said psychically back.  
"I do not give a fuck if you are sleeping!" The voice snapped and Neoral felt himself shaken by a unknown force. "Wake up, or I swear I will stick my paw up your ass so far that I could turn you into a puppet!" "Huh…" Neoral woke up with a big yawn. He rubbed his eyes and thought that he saw the form of a Ninetales standing in front of him. With a groan the Jirachi stretched out his body and felt muscles that have been sleeping the safety of his bubble. "Ruby…oh Ruby…why do you have to be the wicked bitch of the west when I first wake up?" "Because I need someone else to talk to." Neoral watched the Ninetales walk around in a circle. In all of the years that Neoral has known Ruby and he has known her for an extremely long time, he has never seen her look so upset. If it didn't concern him so much about her well-being, he would find amusement in seeing the Ninetales-Mew's misery. "Am I really your only friend Ruby?" Neoral asked as he rubbed his eyes. The jirachi smiled once he felt ready to talk, no point beating around the bush. The faster he learned what was Ruby's issue, the faster he could hopefully get her out of here and he could go back to sleep. "What is troubling you so much that you had to wake a jirachi from his lumber?" "No, you're not my only friend... just one of them." Ruby growled, her ears folded downward as she seemed to be feeling embarrassed. Neoral folds his arms as he felt a bit pleased with himself. Neoral and Ruby had a love hate relationship, they usually took shots at one another, which usually was in good fun...but sometimes the pair could take it a bit fair. At the end of the day both legendries tried to not take anything personally by kissing to make up. "So, what is the matter Ruby?" Neoral asked, he thought of Meadow and how a good friend the shaymin was to both. If anyone else was a good friend to Ruby, it was her. She was raising Ruby's oldest daughter Angelblade while Ruby took care of Fenzura. She was such a good mother to the vulpix... "I... I sort of...I yelled at Fenzura and drove him away." Ruby said struggling to get her words out. Neoral felt his jaw drop as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Ruby drive her only son away? All she ever spoke about was her plans for making him great and how he would be able to carry on the Mew heritage when the time came. The last thing she wanted to do was find a way to drive her son away from her. "How?" Neoral asked, the jirachi looked more concerned for Ruby than upset. "How did you pull that off?" "I do not approve of his life choices." Ruby pouted. Neoral felt his hand tense a bit. They have had this conversation before, each time Neoral reminding Ruby that she had to calm down or risk losing Fenzura like she did Angelblade. Each time she promised him that she would not go to far and just work through her own issues with Fenzura's choices. Neoral understood why Ruby was the way she was when it came to her children's decisions, he got that. But he could not stand by and watch her destroy her relationships with her pups. Believe it or not, Ruby did not do well being by herself. "We've talked about this Ruby," Neoral began.  
"I know," Ruby grumbled, the Ninetales walked over to the pond and looked down into it. The reflection that looked back at her was of a blue mew, Ruby's true form. Even if she used transform, places that revealed truth would reveal the mew's true form every time. Neoral noticed that in Ruby's reflection her eyes were puffy red as if she has been crying for a while. But in her ninetale's for the fox's eyes were bone dry. "Then why did you drive Fenzura away?" Neoral asked, but he wasn't about to let Ruby answer that right away as he knew the answer. "Ruby you have to get over this fear you have that your children will not carry on your name, your species, your heritage. If you love them, and work to make sure that they understand how important they are to you and why you want them to do certain things, they will do them. Maybe not now, and maybe not the way you envision it, but they will make your proud one way or another."  
Ruby remained quiet for a while, the ninetales-mew stared at herself in the lack. Neoral floated over to his little tea making fire and began a fire. He wasn't going to bother the fox-cat but instead let her think about what she has done. No words that he could pound into her head would change much. He knew her all to well, if Ruby wanted to argue with him she would do so in a heartbeat. Right now, she was coming to terms with her actions and how much fixing was in front of her. Neoral puts a pot of water from the pond into a pot and placed it over the fire on the proper holder, he then began looking through his collection of teabags. "Honesty Neoral…I couldn't tell you why," Ruby sulked "I can forgive you of course Ruby, but it is Fenzura who you need to find and say your sorry to," Neoral found a bag of dark tea that he felt would help wake him up and puts it to the side until after his water finish boiling. The Jirachi could just use his powers to heat it, but he did like doing things the old fashion way. It kept him humble. "I am in a good mode Ruby, why not I set you up with some entertainment?" "What kind of entertainment?" Ruby asked Neoral, her voice told him that she did not trust him. A wise decision. "You my girl need to get laid," Neoral slyly says. "That is something I can set you up with, I am sure a good puppy or two can ah…make you feel better." "I am not a whore Neoral," Ruby growled, she walks over to the Jirachi and sits by him. "But I am listening." "Well if I remember you right you haven't done it for a long time." Neoral said confidently. "Nope you are you wrong yet again." Ruby always did try to bust the Jirachi's confidence. He didn't believe her of course. But Ruby wasn't done yet. "I did a little converting of one of your loyal followers." Ruby giggled. "I call Tauros on you." Neoral bitterly said. "But then again…you are most likely so uptight that all you can take are tiny little puppy dicks." "Such…descriptive words you little shit." Ruby snarled. "And fix me a cup, I could use the tea." "You insult me and then ask for some of my tea." Neoral chuckles. "Looks like you are getting over your misfortunes. Look I need a sample of your daughter's blood." "Why are you interested in my daughter for?" Ruby asked as the water was starting to boil. "Don't you lay a dirty little hand on my little girl." "That fact that you are not around with her that much…" Neoral said as he used a large wooden spoon to test the water. "And if you must know why I am interest in Ribbon…think back to why not one but three souls are messed up because of you and me." Neoral calmly answered as he dips two cups into the water and gathered up some hot water. "Ribbon has great hidden power, and I want to see just how much potential she has." "You are going to be at the school Neoral." Ruby's voice was full of concern. "You will get to watch her first paw." Neoral noticed that Ruby was tensing up as if she knew something he didn't. "I just…I just want Ribbon to not be harmed or used as a test subject." "She won't," Neoral dipped the tea bags into both of their drinks. The water began changing from clear to dark green. "She is my little niece, and family is something that you do not harm." Neoral looked at Ruby when he said that, the Ninetales sighed as she understood what he was talking about. "We do not know just how powerful Ribbon is, nor do we know what could happen if both seals on her are broken. I mean...she does have the spirit of a Suicune sealed inside of her as a guardian." "Thanks to you," Ruby glared as her eyes glowed as she used her powers to take a cup from Neoral. "And you," Neoral said grinned as he took sip of his drink, he moved the cup away from his lips as it was to hot. "Damn burned myself." "So what do we do Neoral?" Ruby asked as she waits for her drink to cool some. "Well...at some point when Ribbon is at school I'll collect a sample of her blood-" Ruby cuts the Jirachi off.  
"Out of the question," Ruby snarled. "I will not let you touch her!" "Well then my hands are tied Ruby, and if both of those Ribbons come off at some point... bad shit could happen." Neoral simply took a sip of his tea again, this time feeling that it was a bit cooler. "Please Ruby, enjoy your tea, its getting cold." "You really think you have everything figured out don't you?" Ruby asked as she began drinking. "Not bad..." Neoral smiled when he heard her compliment his tea. At least they could be a little civil. "No Ruby, I wish I had everything figured out," Neoral sips some more of his drink. "I am just use to cleaning up the stinky messes you leave behind."  
"I never ask you to," Ruby said in a slightly stooty tone of voice. Neoral gave Ruby a warm smile, "Well…love will do that to ya." "Shut up Neoral!" Ruby looked a little choked up as she gulped down her drink. "I feel…a familiar presence is calling out to me…" Ruby's eyes glowed blue and both legendary Pokemon felt the presence of the snow fox Ribbon. The young vixen was calling out to her mother. "I need to take this, I could be a bit." "I will save some tea for you, go answer your call." Neoral said as he finished his own cup and looked to see how much was left or if he needed to start a new pot. Neoral watched Ruby vanish as she used teleport to travel to a place reserved for those with her unique blood line. Once gone Neoral looked over to his cabinet full of his favorite ingredients for his various creations that he has made in the past or was experimenting with. One of the ingredients was a empty vial with a unique label on it, "Blood of the Blue Mother." "Sooner or later..." Neoral said to himself. He was about to pour himself more to drink when he felt the presence of someone approaching his chambers. A uninvited guest decided to appear…well he would not be a great host if he did not entertain the new comer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

House of White Dreams The Toxic Love Princess

"House of White Dreams, is my life long work." Elizabeth said walking up to the front door of the mansion. Lightsoul had seen on the way in that that mansion was situated about a half a mile from the edge of the coast, it had several acers of land, a front and back garden though the Shinx had not been given a tour yet to be able to tell anything apart. There was a gate that ran all around the outside of the mansion, while a moat protected the mansion from inside of the gate and a drawbridge kept anyone who wasn't welcomed from easily just going up to the front door. Lightsoul had never seen anything like it and wondered how Pokemon were able to create something like it.

"Is it not amazing Lighty, this is one of the most well protected places you will ever see." Elizabeth said as they reached the front gate and was walking through it. She licked her lips and lets out a loud shout that made the Shinx cover his ears. Once the sound was gone the drawbridge lowered allowing for easy crossing.

"Well it is not like I get to see many "protected" places, I do live out in the open plains after all." Lightsoul said as the pair continued their little walk around the Sylveon's property. "How were you able to build this place, its huge?" Lightsoul asked as he looked down at the moat and wondered if anything was inside of it. A few shadowy figures were swimming around the bottom and the shinx shive as he was feeling a bit fearful to find out the answer to his question.

"Oh yes you are Lighty." Eliza giggled. "Anyway, I had the help of a lot of fellow Pokemon from down south." Elizabeth grins. "I come from a very privileged family and I used my influence to have my mansion, moat and large garden out back built. As you have already experienced this place is very comfortable." Elizabeth pushed Lightsoul along and the pair begin walking across. The wood felt smooth, as if it had been sanded down and then somehow treated so it did not splitter, there was ropes that held it together and allowed for it to be raised and lowered with ease. Lightsoul figured that a very smart Pokemon must have come up with all of the designs.

"The bridge to my heart," Eliza stopped walking and looked down at the moat below them. Lightsoul walked to the sylveon's side and looked down at the water, it was calm to the passing eyes but deep down Lightsoul could see that something was disturbing it...

"Are you ok?" Lightsoul asked the fairy eon.

The sylveon looked at Lightsoul, for a moment he thought he saw sadness in her eyes, as if she wanted to cry on the inside. But as soon as he thought he saw the fairies inner feelings she quickly sticks out her tongue. "I have been so lonely for so long Lighty, it feels so refreshing to have someone to truly be with. Come on, lets get that big booty of yours inside so you can meet the girls." Lightsoul felt a something slap him on the rear, the pain was intense and he thought that his rear was on fire. "I won't tell you again, hurry up Lighty."

"MY NAME IS LIGHTSOUL!" Lightsoul dashed away from Elizabeth who was still walking swifty behind him, her feelers were glowing as the Sylveon was "motivating" her king into action. Lightsoul kept running until he was out of her smacking range, once he was sure that he was safe the Shinx tries to sit down but as soon as he tried he was jumping back up. "Oh my Arcues…she is one hyper, crazy and... really cute girl!" Lightsoul had to sigh, as much as the sylveon tried his nerves she did excite him like no one has before.

"I guess you will not be doing to much sitting when you get in." Elizabeth giggled as she made her way over. "Good since you will either be laying down or standing up."

"You are one crazy eon, you know that right?" Lightsoul wiggled his rear. The pain still hadn't started dying down.

"You know Eliza you have a eye for talent," Lightsoul heard from behind, when he turned around he saw that he was standing on the doorstep to the mansion, and at the door was the dressed up pikachu Audrey. Lightsoul still couldn't believe how few pikachus he has seen and the one that he finally was able to interact with was a herm. Before this the only chus that the shinx has seen were the ones who were passing by the village on their way to others things. But none of them were anything like this one in front of him, this pikachu was wearing a pink skirt with small shoes and a bow on the top of her head. The pink outfit went well with Audrey's pink eyes and made her look strangely extra cute today. Something that Lightsoul had a slight weakness for were small cute things. It might explain why he liked Fenzura so much, the vulpix loved to dress up and look his cutest just for him...

"Audrey my love." Elizabeth said as she reached the door step. "Oh I am so happy to see you." She touches noses with the Pikachu. "Have the girls been good?"

"Oh course Eliza." The Pikachu bows her head to the Sylveon. "Would you like for me to take young Lightsoul to see the girls now?"

"Yes, please take him to the parlor, pour him a drink and make sure he is well relaxed." Elizabeth walked inside of the house. She heads over to the stairs and then stops. Lightsoul the entire time couldn't stop staring at the Sylveon, she seemed to move with such grace, from the way she stepped up and down gently with her paws, to the way she shook her rear as she walked. "Because he won't be very relaxed after the girls get their paws on him."

"She is so lovely." Lightsoul felt like he was watching a breathtaking performance. A performance that only Madam Elizabeth could deliver for him. "We only had one Pokemon back in my village that was as lovely as the Madam."

"Who was that?" Audrey asked as the Pikachu lets the Shinx into the home.

"My best friend's mother Ruby the Ninetales." Lightsoul purred as he remembered the hot vixen, he enjoyed seeing her so much that the Shinx would sometimes spy on Ruby while she was grooming herself. Sometimes if he was lucky she would be outside and would lick herself around her nipples or even her slit or tail hole and the Shinx remembered trying to save as many of the images as he could to his "special" part of his memory. It was fun to do until he got caught a few times by Ruby or his own mother…

"The Vulpix bloodline is full of very gorgeous females and males." Audrey pats the Shinx on his rear and Lightsoul jump forward a few feet. Audrey place a paw on her mouth and blushed. "Oh the Madam must really like you, she only uses that technique on those really, really likes."

"You have never met Ruby the Ninetales, she can be a real... bitch sometimes." The Shinx growled. He looked up the stairs and saw that Elizabeth was looking down at them from up above. The Sylveon was grinning as she stared down at the electric types.

"Audrey do not send the girls in before I come back downstairs." Elizabeth ordered, Lightsoul heard the command in her voice yet again. It amazed him how the Sylveon can go from being so…bubbly to sounding like a boss in what seemed like a split second.

"Yes my lady." Audrey bowed. "Would you like for me to change into my maid outfit."

"Maid outfit?" Lightsoul never knew Pokemon could wear so many clothes. Fenzura worn bows and Prism had a collar but he thought that was the extent of it. Then again he lived out in the wild where wearing nice things was not a smart idea. City Pokemon did not have to worry about living in the dirt, or fending for their lives on a daily basis. Lightsoul looked up and down the Pikachu and admired how cute she was, if her other outfits were this adorable he wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

"Yes that would be nice, little something for all of us to enjoy." Elizabeth finally goes up the stairs and was out of sight. Lightsoul's ears tingled; he thought he heard voices from far away. Looking around he saw what seemed to look like shadows watching them from a few rooms away.

"Audrey…is this place haunted?" Lightsoul asked, he could see the shadowy figures chuckling.

"What no. We may have one or two ghost type here, but those are the girls" Audrey guides Lightsoul towards what they called the parlor and sits him down in a chair. The room was large with two large windows that's that reached from near the top of the wall and went down to the floor, a large rug was laid out in the room and several large hay beds were spaced out around the room. Two small tables were spaced on either side of the large windows and a large rectangle table was spaced several feet in front of the windows, a vase was on top of it with exotic blue flowers that Lightsoul had never seen inside of it. A fireplace was on the left paw side of the room, a protective gate was in front of it so no one accidently falls into it and all of the hay beds were space well enough away from the fire place so nothing easily could get burned. Pair of doors was on the right paw side that led to other parts of the house. On the ceiling was a series of different pictures of legendary Pokemon interacting with the Pokemon of the world.

"Elizabeth likes the architecture of our homeland, so she had the mansion designed like one of the palaces in the south." Audrey said as she let Lightsoul slowly walk around the room. The Shinx walked slowly over to the windows and looked up at the large drapes that hung along the top, small golden like ropes hung from the middle so smaller Pokemon could close the drapes with ease. "After we are done with the meet and greet I could give you a tour of the rest of the mansion." Audrey began walking back towards the entrance they had come in through. "Please stay put while I go change into something more…appropriate for the occasion." The Pikachu chuckles, she wiggled her rear in the Shinx's direction before walking out of the room.

Now all alone Lightsoul decided to keep looking out of the windows and down at the backyard. The backyard housed a large water garden, with various small bridges and walkways over a beautiful clear pond. Small islands in the pond had trees, bushes or flower gardens it, while other parts of the pond itself had aquatic flora growing out of it like water lilies, cattails and lotus. One of the main attractions was an island in the center of the lake that had a large practice battlefield on it. Lightsoul could only sit in wonder as he never believed anything this beautiful could be sitting a mile away or two away from his home.

"This is only half the backyard you know." A small voice spoke from the other side of the room. The Shinx looks behind and he noticed a small light blue Pokemon with a tiny horn on its head was standing at the door. The small Pokemon enters the room and walks over to the Shinx, once over it bows it head and looks up at him with its curious big red eyes. Lightsoul thought that he knew what this Pokemon was, and he tilts his head as he was trying his hardest to figure out what he was looking at. A small light blue looking creature, with a small horn, spikes on its back and small off color blue spots all over its body. If Lightsoul was thinking correctly this was a Nidoran, or better yet it female version of the species as he remembered seeing their kind out in the plains during the spring and summer seasons. They were highly curious species that are sometimes helpful as long as one did not upset them, if you did try to stay away from their horns that drip poison or their claws that could leave deep wounds. The males have longer horns and were known to use those for fighting, while the females have sharper claws and teeth and made up for their lack of long range horn attack with quick nimble claw and bite attacks.

"Oh, do you live here?" Lightsoul asked as the Nidoran, he did not know what else to say. In truth, he was feeling a little nervous; outside of Elizabeth and Audrey he hasn't been approached by anyone else since leaving home.

"Observant, what gave it away?" The Nido girl asked in a slightly sarcastic voice. "Only those who have been invited are allowed within the gates, it's safe to assume that anyone who is here, either lives here or was invited."

"Ok..." Lightsoul rolled his eyes, he didn't appreciate the girls tone of voice.

"I am the "Toxic Love 'Princess." The Nidoran bows her head like before. "Although you can just call me Princess."

"Do you know when Audrey is coming back?" Lightsoul asked looking towards the door, he did not know what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Princess brushed herself up against Lightsoul and points her noise towards the small hay beds. "She is rounding up the other girls, it can be our little secret that I am here right now."

Princess sounded a lot like Fenzura to Lightsoul at the moment, the Vulpix would act the same way in moments like this. Lightsoul felt a slightly uncomfortable at first but the more Princess stayed closed to him the calmer he felt, it wasn't until she got him to lay down in one of the hay beds that a slight feeling of nervousness come over him against. If she was taking trying to make this more physical in nature…he didn't know if he was ready for it. Reason was simple…he never has done it with a female before. Fenzura, bless his little soul and love for dressing the part was still not a female.

"Princess... um…what are you doing?" Lightsoul asked as the Nidoran as she sat on top of him, it was the first time he ever seen her kind this up close and strangely enough, the Shinx was starting to think they were pretty attractive.

"Just helping you get comfortable." She said as she adjusted herself a little bit, the Nidoran F laid herself belly to belly with the Shinx. Lightsoul was able to feel the warmth coming from her back side as the pair were touching one another. As much as Lightsoul was trying to keep himself from getting excited, that feat was becoming harder and harder.

"What do you think is 'comfortable?'" Lightsoul asked as he felt the Nidoran move herself around on him a bit more. Princess gave the Shinx a content look at she seemed liked she wanted to lay on top of him for the rest of the day.

"Are you not feeling relaxed?" Princess taps a claw on the Lightsoul's chest. "Hmm…I would have sworn that this usually works."

"Why do you think laying on me…in this very suggestion position would help to relax me?" Lightsoul asked as calmly as he could. "Usually…this is the position we assume…before doing…well you…know... um…" As he finished his thought, Lightsoul saw the Nidoran's eyes brighten up.

"Oh do you want to do me?" Princess asked with a happy squeak in her voice. "I was hoping you would say that, you was beginning to make me think that you didn't find me attractive or…that you was you know gay." Princess leans down and gives Lightsoul a kiss right on his lips, her lips pressed up against his. It wasn't long before she lets go and leans back up. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, heck my best friend Zeal and me are going down on one another at least twice a day."

"Whoa…" Lightsoul's breathing increased as he was becoming aroused, the thought of this cute little Pokemon doing a bit of girl on girl action was turning him on. "I'm sorry I might have heard you wrong, you and your friend do what?" Lightsoul saw Princess blush and nod in response.

"You haven't met her yet but my partner is the adorable, cute, hot, sexy…clever…" Princess closed her eyes and Lightsoul guessed that she was thinking of whoever Zeal was in her mind. "Oh I want to go find her now…" She got up off of Lightsoul and sits in front of him. Lightsoul felt slightly cold all of a sudden as he was left hanging. "Sorry, I know I am leaving you hanging…" Princess looked at Lightsoul's hind legs at his now exposed rod.

"Is this really happening right now…?" The Shinx asked himself as he was laid staring up at the Nidoran Female. "Did you do this just to leave me hanging?" The Shinx felt like this was a cruel joke. Princess shook her head and then positioned her crotch just inches from his nose; the scent of the female's arousal was intoxicating.

"Oh sorry…sometimes I can be a bit of a scatterbrain." Princess had a embarrassed smile on her face. "The others are bound to be coming soon anyway, if we start trying to bond now there is a good chance we will be caught. Though do not worry…" Princess murred and nips the Shinx's ear again, this time licking it slowly from top to bottom. Lightsoul's heart felt like it stopped beating, all of the blood in his entire body felt as though it had frozen solid. Only once Princess stopped licking his ear did it feel like he was alive again. "We will finish this tonight."

"Bonding? That sound like something Fenzura would say." Lightsoul felt a peg of sadness. He wondered what the Vulpix was up to at the moment and wished that he was here for this, Fenzura always said that he wanted to be in a threesome.

"Anyway, are you good with pleasuring yourself?" Princess pointed out the Shinx's throbbing member, a few drops of pre cum could be seen glistening. The longer Lightsoul was up under Princess the harder it was for him to lose his erection.

"You know this is your fault, right?" The Shinx hissed

"I know, but what are you going to do about this?" Princess snickered

"If I wasn't afraid of being caught, I would make you blow me." Lightsoul threated.

"Really…?" The Nidoran licked her lips. "I love how you just said that, the anger in your voice, that glaring look you are giving me, oh its so hot." Princess growled. She seemed ready to obey Lightsoul and help him out but there was a knock on the parlor door.

"Lightsoul are you ok?" It was Audrey. "Why is the door closed?"

Princess eeps and runs for one of the side doors out but she quickly found out that they were locked. "Oh shit!" She squeaks and looks for a spot to hide. "I am not even supposed to be in here right now."

"So why are you?" Lightsoul rolled onto his stomach and gets up. He shook himself and feels some of his pre cum get onto his underside as he couldn't stop himself from doing so. Taking a deep breath, the shinx walks over to the door. Before opening it he heard Princess whimper a little bit, the Nidoran Female was slightly upset about being caught. "I will tell them that you came in wanting to see how I was, if I was thirsty or wanted my pillows fluffed."

"Fine." Princess groaned, from the slightly defeated tone in her voice the Shinx could tell that the Toxic Lover was going to have to accept whatever happens. "We still on for tonight?" Lightsoul saw the Nidoran wink at him and the Shinx couldn't help but wink back.

"Of course, you still owe me a blow job." Lightsoul finished his wink and then opens the door, what greeted him on the other side was Audrey and her very…revealing maid outfit. The Pikachu was wearing an French maid outfit with a black and white top, a black skirt and tiny high heel slippers. There was cut in the back for her tail to go through and a small white and black tiara like hat on top to complete the outfit.

"Wow Audrey you look really cute in that outfit." Lightsoul said with a smile on his face. Audrey smiled back and entered the room and quickly surveyed it. She noticed Princess standing there and quickly frowns at the sight of the nidoran girl in the parlor with him.

"Princess, who told you that you could come in here?" Audrey asked. Lightsoul saw the Pikachu's foot tapping on the floor as her patience was being tested.

"Sorry Audrey…I wanted to meet the new male." Princess looked down at her paws.

"Please do not be mad at her, she was only trying to help me." Lightsoul said as he got in front of Audrey. The Pikachu looked at Lightsoul and she looked him over from head to tail. Everything would have been fine if not for one small detail that Lightsoul forgot was hanging out at the moment.

"Well she was trying to help you out wasn't she." Audrey crossed her arms and Lightsoul felt a cold draft as he realized that he still had an erection. Although it was quickly going away now, for obvious reasons. "Princess go clean up, and then come back so you can give a proper introduction." Audrey closed her eyes and sighed.

"Audrey I-"Princess was cut off.

"That is an order my little Princess." Lightsoul heard Elizabeth say from the doorway. Lightsoul saw that the Sylveon had freshened up as she was now wearing an long purple silk regal like cape around her back, gold trimmings ran along the outside of it, and Lightsoul couldn't help but feel like he should give the Sylveon his full attention. The most interesting part of Elizabeth's outfit was not the cape or how long it was, but was the brooch that connected both parts of it together. Elizabeth wore a bow like brooch around the neck part of her cape that reminded the lion of the bow that her species had around their necks.

"Yes Madam." Princess bowed her head before Elizabeth. Afterwards Princess walks towards and door but Elizabeth stops her and gives the Nidoran a kiss on her head.

"I love you my little Princess." Elizabeth was comforting Princess as though she was her daughter. It reminded Lightsoul of how Flare was with the other Pokemon back in the village, he was fair but firm. "Now go clean up and then come back so you can properly meet our new member."

"Thank you, Madam." Princess excused herself headed deeper into the mansion. Once she was out of ear shot Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"You have to excuse Princess, she is our newest female member and she is still a virgin." Elizabeth said in the most casual voice Lightsoul ever heard. "A virgin?"

"Yes. She is one of my few girls who came to me still a virgin. Which is usually an issue." Elizabeth said tilting her head. Audrey walks to the door and makes a loud whistling noise. Elizabeth scowls at Audrey who noticed and rubs her head.

"Sorry Eliza, I thought we were ready for the girls to come in."

"No, no its fine. I just wish you waited maybe a minute longer, so I can finish my explanation." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but then blows a kiss at Audrey who giggled.

Lightsoul watched as several girls walked into the room and posted around the fire place. Lightsoul noticed that there were 7 girls standing in front of him, minus Elizabeth who was slightly to the side and Princess was cleaning up.

"I do not like to have virgins join the house because they sometimes fall in love with the clients." Elizabeth used one of her feelers to touch her chin. "It is annoying really, to spend time training up one of my girl and then she runs away with some random male." Elizabeth balled her feeler up like a fist and shakes a bit as the memory of someone from her past was upsetting the Sylveon. She was like this for a moment but then settles down and takes a breath.

"Sorry…anyway…" She looks at the girls and starts pointing to each of them, one at a time. "You already met Audrey the Pikachu, she is the head of my maids and my trusted advisor. Next is Trish the Mienshao, she is the head of teaching, Zeal the Skitty, she is our local Liberian, Hailly the Frostlass, she is our cook."

"We are pleased to meet you." The meinshao named Trish said stepping forward, bowing her head and then stepping back.

"You look a little under fed, I will fix you fight up dear." Hailly the Frostlass spoke happily. "Oh I need to look up some tribal meals, but…that is why you are so skinny in the first place. Oh but I do not want to mess up your diet…" Hailly kept speaking to herself as she floats away for a moment to think.

"You'll have to excuse Hailly." Audrey said rubbing her head. "She can really get into her cooking."

"Do not worry, everyone here is very nice." Lightsoul saw the skitty named Zeal had taken a seat next to him. "I bumped into my girl Princess on the way over and…you are really cute."

"Ah…thanks…" Lightsoul blushed.

"Ya we really should have a threesome with you, it would be a blast." Zeal meowed. Lightsoul gasped as he felt a bit embarrassed. "I hate sloppy seconds, I will go first."

"I-I do not know how to respond…" Lightsoul felt lost.

"You don't respond," A cute voice spoke up from Lightsoul's other side. Looking to his left side the shinx saw a small green and white Pokemon looking back up at him. The Pokemon reminded him of a rodent that he might find out in the plains, but from the looks of it, not to mention strange aura around the little Pokemon…Lightsoul didn't think she was just anyone. "You just lay back, relax and take it." Lightsoul heard the little Pokemon giggle.

"That is Meadow our gardener." Eliza said from where she was sitting. Lightsoul hadn't taken the time to keep surveying the room and failed to notice that Audrey was pouring the sylveon something to drink. The other girls were laying about talking to one another. Eliza fanned herself with a paw while letting out a big yawn. "Oh Audrey after this how about giving me a massage."

"Yes madam." Audrey chued happily.

"As the madam said my name is Meadow the Shaymin." Lightsoul looked down at Meadow who was holding a seed in a paw. "I am the local gardener from time to time, and call this place home for maybe…about half of the year."

"Shaymin…why do I think I've heard of that species before?" Lightsoul asked himself, he feels something nuzzling up against his side and saw that Princess had returned. Both her and Zeal were nuzzling up against him. "Hey!"

"Hey is for Ponytas." Princess murred.

"Ditto." Zeal purred.

"We can talk later," Meadow walked in front of Lightsoul and over to where Eliza was sitting, she took a seat near Audrey and began chatting with the sylveon and pikachu. Lightsoul felt himself being pressed on both sides by the two girls near him.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Lightsoul asked as the girls pushed him onto his back and together sit on top of him. This little position brought back memories of the previous night with Eliza and Audrey.

"Time to give you a proper White Dreams welcome," Zeal said as she adjusted herself on him so her butt was near his face.

"I think I…" Lightsoul was forced to take in Zeal's scent, the skitty's scent was doing things to him as he felt himself becoming aroused once more. The feline's scent was close to what a female shinx would smell like. "Um…lost my train of thought…" Lightsoul weakly chuckled. He feels Zeal grind herself up against his face. "Don't worry I'll do all of the thinking for you." Zeal snickered.

"I was hoping to make our first time a bit more intimate." Lightsoul heard Princess say as she was playing with his erect cock, the nidoran girl was lightly licking his tip.

"Take it to a room you three." Lightsoul heard Eliza say from what felt like a mile away. Lightsoul felt the girls get off of him. Looking up at the ceiling Lightsoul wondered how much of his blue balls adventure he could stand for today. Was he in heaven or some twisted version of hell where the girls are cute, and they will cater to your every little dream but…something always turns up just before you get to cum. Just as the shinx was about to give up he felt someone nudging him to get up. It was Princess as she was pushing her nose up against his side.

"What do you want?" Lightsoul asked as he looked at the blushing nidoran girl. Princess kisses his face.

"Come on let's go to my room, we have a little something to finish." Princess answered. Lightsoul groans as he got up and stretched his body. He didn't care that he had the words biggest hard on at the moment, nor that some of the girls were sneaking peeks at him. He followed Princess out of the parlor, down the hall and up the stairs. Princess looked behind herself from time to time just to make sure he was still following. Finally, she guides him down the left hall to a room near the end which was labeled, "Princess."

"Your room?" Lightsoul asked already knowing the answer. Princess smiles and opened the door to a room that was painted light blue, with large bed in the middle, a few small toys littered the ground and a nice carpet led from the door right to Princess's bed.

"Alright Light…how do you want to do me?" Princess asked as she bends over a little bit. Looking around just to see if anyone would disturb them this time the shinx felt confident that he could finally just let loose.

"Oh boy…this is going to be fun…" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Princess the Nidoran, Love Venom

Lightsoul looked behind himself and closed the door with a foot, the shinx was tired of being disturbed every time he tried to get close to the nidoran he always was disturbed. Not this time, this time he was going to have the gal all to himself. Walking into Princess's room the shinx saw that the girl loved light blue as her walls along with her bed were the same shade of blue as her skin. While on the floor the carpet was purple like the male version of her species. Princess had a window that overlooked the lake just like Eliza's was, not as good as there were a few trees and objects in the way but it did provide natural shade so only so much natural light came in. Princess's bed was unmade and looked a bit messy, it wasn't as large as Eliza's but it did look more than comfortable enough to sleep on. On the floor were several toys, some of the naughty kind and others that looked like something a young nidoran would like to play with when no one was looking. On the wall was a picture of Princess and Zeal enjoying what appeared to be a large sundae. But Lightsoul found it hard to keep looking around the nidoran's room when her rump was sitting right in front of his face…

"Well Light…how do you want me?" Princess asked as she looked behind herself. Lightsoul saw the Nidoran girl give him a wink while shaking her big beautiful blue rear. Lightsoul found it hard to focus on much else in the room other thank Princess's big rear as she had supinely large hips…egg laying hips. Taking a deep breath, the shinx was trying to compose himself.

"Well…you um…you look really good the way you are right now." Lightsoul blushed as he tried to look away, but as soon as he tried Princess turned around and approached him. The pair were inches from one another, each breath either took could be felt by the other.

"Tell me more…" Princess asked as she looked into the shinx's yellow eyes. Lightsoul looked back into her red eyes, why did she look so good to him right now. Princess was a very cute Pokemon, maybe one of the cutest he has ever seen but…she just seemed so…innocent. Did he really want to be the one to take her virginity? Was he that worthy?

"You do not think this is a bit fast?" Lightsoul asked and the nidoran girl rolled her eyes before giving him a kiss on the lips. The male Pokemon was surprised that his female partner actually was the one to do the kissing. Pushing off he blushed. "Whoa, whoa…let's think a bit rationally here- "

"Screw that!" Princess pushed herself up against the nidoran and kisses him again. Their heads pressed up against one another, Lightsoul felt the nidoran's horn press into him just a little bit, but luckily not enough to break the skin…yet. Purring the shinx feels the nidoran girl continue pressing up against him, her tongue pressed up against his, their hot breaths blew into the other's mouth, while their saliva slowly dripped into the other's maw or slowly down their cheeks. Both were a bit inexperienced at this, but their natural instincts was helping them get through the learning curve. Finally, after a minute the pair stop to take a breath. Princess with friendly nudge began guiding the shinx over to her bed. With a big smile on his face Lightsoul followed, his tail wagging happily behind him all the way over.

Lightsoul watched as Princess shook her rear at him all the way over, the shinx gulped again as he was tempted to mount the nidoran right as she stood. But he did not know if that was what she wanted…but then against how many "wild" Pokemon really cared. Licking his chops the electric feline took a few bit steps and soon found himself on top of the nidoran girl. Instead of hearing any sign of wanting to struggle Lightsoul saw that Princess was murring happily.

"About time," Princess giggled happily. "I thought I was going to have to throw out a bigger sign." Lightsoul feels something warm push back up against his crotch, the nidoran fem was grinding her back end up against him. A small bit of nervousness bubbled up inside of the shinx as this was his first time ever mounting a female like this. Sure he had Fenzura but…it wasn't the same… Fenzura was a boy and Lightsoul knew how to please him. Princess was a girl, she was wet…wet? The shinx was so into his own thoughts that he didn't notice at first how wet the nidoran girl was until now. The feeling of Princess's wet pussy pushing up against his crotch and cock made the electric feline unexpectedly purr. Princess wasn't trying to make him enter her just yet, just get him calm enough to not freeze up.

"Have you done this…before?" Lightsoul asked as he was strangely enough getting over his own nerves. Princess shakes her head.

"Nope I am a virgin just like what the Madam said earlier." Princess calm bounced her had back and forth playfully. "But I have seen the other girls around the manor do these a million times and I have played acted this scene a few times by myself." Lightsoul saw Princess blush up, the fem seemed to be begging for him to take her now. "I know this is sudden but…I want you to be the one to pop my cherry. You are so sweet and when the Madam brought you here I instantly knew I wanted you to be the one I am with."

"Alright," Lightsoul said calmly as he gripped his paws tightly around Princess's body and began feeling himself around on her butt, the male couldn't wait to find just the right…spot…there it goes. Lightsoul felt the warm, wet lips of Princess's entrance greeting him. The smooth, moist entrance called to him and he was going to answer the call as he pushed himself into the Nidoran. Instantly the shinx was greeted by the feeling the tight feeling of the little virgin's hole, unused and just ripe for exploring. Princess was very tight and despite how wet she was the shinx found himself having to take a moment to adjust himself for pushing into her deeper.

"Oh Arceus…" Lightsoul heard Princess gasp happily. He watched the nido girl tilt her head up to the ceiling and call out their savior's name. "This is why they love it so much. Ooohhhh…."

"You alright?" Lightsoul felt a bit dumb for asking Princess if she was feeling alright, when clearly she was feeling overly blissful at the moment. Princess panted like a dog in heat.

"Why did you stop…please keep going…ooohhhh…." Lightsoul heard the nido respond. He was use to a different kind of response when him and Fenzura did it. Fenzura made alot of noise but nothing like this, he normally moaned a lot, egged him one and generally sounded like he was enjoying it, with a bit of painful tones from time to time if Lightsoul got a bit rough. The tail hole wasn't naturally made for being taken as it was dry and Lightsoul had to find ways to lube it up, it could sometimes be a bit smelly and it was always messy business, but it sure did feel good to nail hard at times despite all of the flaws. Instead with Princess the shinx found that she was naturally nice and slick, she was very tight, warm and her body felt so welcoming, as if she was made just for him. The shinx didn't know if he ever wanted to pull out of the little nidoran after this, cause nothing else might feel as good as she did to him right now.

"Taking...it all in," Lightsoul purred and began humping into the nidoran slowly now, the male was making sure every little hump felt better than the last as he gripped her sides tightly. He felt his hips slap again and again against the nidoran's big rear, her hind side felt like it was made to take a good pounding. Lightsoul lets out a loud purr as he couldn't contain his excitement about how much fun he was having at the moment.

"Well...don't pop...to fast...shinxy." Princess moaned as she looked back at the shinx, her face had become a mixture of blue and red as the nidoran fem was blushing so much that it was affecting her complexion. Lightsoul couldn't figure out why at the time, but for some odd reason the way the nidoran looked right now was so arousing to him.

"As cute...as you look...why are you calling me...shinxy?" Lightsoul asked as he was picking up the pace, the shinx was bucking into the nidoran like she was a wild female shinx in heat. Which the way Princess's scent was at the moment reminded him of his home village during this time of year. But there was no way that she was in heat... right? It was that time of the year after all.

"I heard the...Madam say it...yesterday and thought it was...cute." Princess winks at Lightsoul before turning her head forward again. "Don't...stop."

"Do I look like I am?' Lightsoul stay all in one breath. He gripped his claws into Princess causing her to moan happily again. The shinx leans down on the nidoran and gives her a dominate nip on her neck making the fem groan happily as her natural instints to being dominated during mating kicked in. Lightsoul didn't know why but Fenzura would do the same thing whenever he did this, making the shinx sometimes wonder if he should check behind his friend a bit better just to make sure he didn't have a hidden slit waiting for him. If he hadn't seen and made good use of Fenzura's rod himself he would think his friend was a female and not male. No complaints, since it felt good either way and he loved Fenzura for who he was...

"Light..." Lightsoul heard Princess say out of nowhere.

"Huh...something wrong?" Lightsoul asked the nidoran girl who was looked back at him again.

"Why did you slow down?" Princess asked. Lightsoul didn't notice that he was humping so slowly that he might as well have stopped. Smiling the shinx lets go of Princess's neck and gives her a lick on the horn. Lightsoul felt a bit funny after doing so as he felt his body quiver a bit. Princess murred for a moment from the lick but she then looked at funny.

"Light why did you lick my horn?" She asked him in a worried voice. "You do know that I constantly leak poison from it."

"Ah..." Lightsoul didn't feel weakened from the poison though, but instead felt energized, no that wasn't the right word for it. Lightsoul felt like he could jump over a mountain, take down the great dragons and fuck them into submission. Yes that was the perfect way to describe it, he felt like he wanted to mount a dragon and fuck it. But since he wasn't going to find a dragon at this hour...Princess will have to do. Not even minding that she still was giving him a look of worry as she thought that he might pass out from being poisoned the shinx sinks his teeth into her neck once again and started screwing the nidoran faster than before.

"Light! Oh that feels good..." Lightsoul heard Princess moan. He didn't hear much else after that as all he could focus on was getting his own rocks off in the nidoran. What went from a loving first time was quickly turning into a wild runt of a moment as the nidoran's poison had caused him to go into a wild runt. Lightsoul didn't understand why but it sure felt good and Princess didn't seem to mind it that much either, or at least that was what he gathered from hearing moans of happiness.

"Yes, yes, oh don't stop..." Lightsoul heard Princess cry as he was humping to quickly, the sound of their bodies hitting the other could be heard just outside of the room they were in. The shinx's rod was pouring its pre deep into the needy nidoran fem, her body clinched itself up around him giving the slight effect of Princess trying to milk his rod. Lightsoul closed his eyes. The shinx was focusing on trying to not pop just yet and instead get the most out of what he had now. That didn't change anything for Princess who couldn't stop moaning for him. The nidoran ended up surprising the shinx as she cummed before him, the little poison gal spilled her female juice all over the shinx's lap. The aroma of Princess's scent was in intoxicating for the shinx and it wasn't long before he felt himself being driven deeper into his runt. Lightsoul gripped the nidoran as tightly as he could and used quick attack over and over again, his hips were moving as quickly as possible into he fem's already spent sex. Cum was flying forward and back, both Pokemon were howling loudly enough for a few of the nearby girls to hear, while the aroma of their sex could be smelled over the room. It was glorious messy scene.

'Time to wrap this up…' Lightsoul thought as he reeled back all the way, his tip was the only thing just inside of the nidoran. Taking a deep breath, the shinx slammed himself into Princess one last time, spilling his seed deep into her needy virgin sex. Lightsoul felt string after long string of his seed spill into Princess's womb, and before long could feel that he had actually filled her up. Once done the shinx began feeling himself relax, but not without consequences as he was still under the influence of the poison which had sapped his strength despite giving him what felt like endless sexual energy. The world felt it was spinning and before long the male feline fell over and blacked out….

"Oh my Arceus, LIGHT!"

Several hours passed by before Lightsoul came to, the shinx found that he was no longer in Princess's now lewd aroma room and was instead laying on top of a long wooden table. The room itself was small and pretty well chilled, as it was cooler than any other spot in the house that Lightsoul has been through so far. The shinx's head was pounding and he felt slightly ill.

"Ah you are awake," A voice spoke from the shinx's side. Looking to his left the feline saw that Eliza was sitting next to him, the sylveon had a book in her ribbons that she was reading. Lightsoul thought that he was seeing two sylveons as from time to time he thought he saw her split apart. The shiny eon closes her book with a small "thump" and sets it on the table next to Lightsoul. Eliza took a moment to clear her throat before speaking.

"Good evening Lighty, how do you feel?" Eliza asked in her usual calm humming voice. If the sylveon was upset with him for anything it was nearly impossible to be able to tell. Lightsoul decided to not lie about anything and just tell her the truth.

"Sickly…" Lightsoul began, he really was feeling ill still. "Why do I feel like I want to throw up? My head will not start hurting, I feel dry inside and out and I want to go back to sleep but if I do then I will keep hurting."

"You became poisoned after you decided to lick Princess's horn during your little cherry popping session." There was a small hint of anger in the sylveon's voice, she wasn't pleased with him. "Next time I highly recommend you do not do that again. Poison types toxin can change depending on their mood or the situation at paw. If a poison type Pokemon is in battle their toxins will usually cause damage over time as a means of helping them to end the battle quicker. But out in the field it can be used to confuse an opposing Pokemon helping the poison type get away. Believe it or not but the biggest use of a Pokémon's poison outside of battle is shown during mating season, when females go into heat."

"What? Ouch!" Lightsoul's head felt like it was going to slip open when he yelled.

"I need to get you some water, you are very dehydrated." Eliza didn't move to get him anything to drink just yet, but instead continued to lecture the shinx. "Anyway. When a female goes into heat she is able to release a powerful concentrated version of her toxic that can actually affect male Pokemon regardless if they are poison types or not. And if they are affected by this special poison it will cause them to go into a sort of…hyper sexual state of being where all they can do is fuck, fuck and more…fuck."

"That is nuts…" Lightsoul felt like throwing up but all that came up was a dry air. "I think I am going to die…"

"You are not going to die," Eliza said with a chuckle. "Right after we finish talking I will take good care of you." Lightsoul felt the ribbons wrap around his waist and pull him close to the sylveon who nuzzled his cheek. He feels Eliza press her face against his just enough so she could whisper something into his ear.

"I do not mind you screwing around with the other girls in the house, what is mine is yours my love." Lightsoul feels Eliza pull on his ear with her teeth. It was slightly painful but felt good at the same time. "Just do not forget who your queen is, got it." Lightsoul felt one of Eliza's spare ribbons grope his crotch, the ribbon squeezed on his sheath causing a bit of his tip to poke out. "Because I would hate to have to show you Madam Elizabeth."

"Um…I do not know what to say?" Lightsoul eeped lowly as for the first time being at White Dreams he felt a bit scared. But as much as Eliza made him nervous just now, he couldn't help but want to get to know her even more. Something about her was just so…thrilling.

"Well…" Eliza kissed Lightsoul's cheek and looks him in the eyes. "Madam Elizabeth doesn't have to be a bad thing, in fact it can be a good thing. In face Lighty, tell me, do you like milk…?"


End file.
